Cuffed
by ShadowPyro256
Summary: "No. I-I didn't mean to. Please. Please forgive me. You're all I have left of...what our family could have been. Please. Forgive me." He speaks with such sincerity, yet, does he really want my forgiveness? Actions speak louder than words, and his actions...don't seem to want me around. My cuffs...why do I have cuffs when he should be the one in chains?
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is just a little note from me beforehand. Anyways, this will not be a love story. This is the story of a father trying to become a family again. This is the story of a broken family. There will not be any love at all in this story, unless it is family love. No lemons, no kissing. NOT A LOVE STORY. If you want one, check my account like...2 months later. I might have one up, lol. My life. So sad. Anyways, if you don't want to read it, that's fine by me. I only wrote this because Akainu is such an unloved character, but his part in the story and personality are so vibrant. You can clearly see what he wants, what he hates, and how he would act. I created Cuffs to act as his equal, to make him doubt what he believes in. I got most of the information from the One Piece Wiki, and I tried to have all the facts line up. Just a heads up, Jade is twenty-one before the time skip, and twenty-three after the time-skip. If you haven't realized already, there will be spoilers. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I probably don't even own the plot line. Start reading, and I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Luffy walks into the bar, happily cheering as he and his crew mates celebrate defeating Crocodile. Luffy raises up his mug of sake, and proclaims, "To the Straw Hat Pirates! May all our dreams come true!" As they're cheering, a hooded figure sits in the back, waiting for someone's eye to catch him. After much celebration for most of the night, Luffy sees the hooded figure. He grins, and staggers up to him. "Who are you?" He asks, generally curious. The figure didn't speak, just stared into his sake. "Hey! Old man! Who are you!?" Luffy shouted again, reaching his hand out to pull back the man's hood. The man struck out, grabbing Luffy's arms before it reached his hood. Everything stopped. Luffy could see him friends rushing towards him as he stood there. He could see the corner of the man's mouth twitching upwards, and hear the talk of other people socializing around him. "Who are you?" Luffy whispered this time.

"You don't need to know my name." The man smirked at Luffy. "Hey, kid. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates, right?" Luffy nodded, a little reluctantly. "Well, that's great. I have a proposition. I won't ask you here though." Luffy nodded and followed the man out the door. The man stopped at the docks, and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. "Alright. Here's the thing. I need a favor. But only you can do this. No one else. Got there?" Luffy nodded. " You'll be heading to Sabaody Archipelago, right?" Luffy nodded. "Ok, in Sabaody, you'll find a girl. She'll have a black hat, silver cuffs around her hands. I need you to give this ring to her." The man held up a ring with a snake coiled around it. The snake had two blood red eyes. "Do you swear to give this to her? You need to see that she takes it. It'll...It'll save a family somewhere." Luffy nodded, his face serious for once. As Luffy walked back to the bar, the stranger's voice was echoing through his head. Save a family somewhere. Whose family needed saving? His crew was still partying, but Luffy couldn't join their happy atmosphere. All he could do...was think about that man. 'Why did he want me to do that?' Luffy shrugged and rolled the ring around the table. He might as well give it to her, then maybe he'll find some answers.

 **? POV**

I sighed as I finally reached Sabaody Archipelago. The Captain I was traveling with clicked his tongue, and I sighed and handed over a few hundred beri to him. "That's all I'm paying you." I told him firmly. The Captain sneered and spit at my feet. I stared at him dangerously. "Do that again. I dare you." The Captain sneered again, and spit in front of my face. I calmly wiped the spit off, and cracked my knuckles. "It's a shame too." I sighed. "I thought you might do that, and if you didn't have any objections, then maybe I would have given a few extra. But now, look what I have to do. I have to get my hand dirty now." I sighed again, and took off my gloves. My silver cuffs glinted in the sunlight. Fire drifted out of my cuffs, and I had concentrated on pushing the air to make the fire into a ball. I grinned as the Captain grew more scared, and tried to flee. I smirked again and forced the wind against them, binding them in place. I sneered at them as fear was openly displayed on their face. "You know, you crew members have been nice to me. Maybe I should spare you." I sneered again as their faces lit up with hope. "Stupid idiots. I don't forgive, I don't forget. You may not have been disrespecting me directly, but you didn't really defend me, did you? That's as bad as directly disrespecting me. You don't deserve to live." I sneered again and hurled the ball of fire at them, making sure to burn the ship as well. I turned away from them, smirking as I heard their screams. I took off my hat and stared at their Jolly Roger. I stuck my tongue out at it, and burned the Jolly Roger off. I fanned it out to get rid of the smoke, and placed it back on my head . My hat was blank now, ready for me to join a crew. I sneered at the burning ship once more. They crossed me, they deserved this. I sighed, and mentally scolded myself. 'I really need to control my anger. How am I supposed to get of this island now?'


	2. Chapter 1

I walked along the streets of Sabaody Archipelago. I sighed and walked down towards the Human Auctioning House. Might as well see what was going on down there. As I entered the building, I strayed towards the back wall, making sure I had an easy escape route, but could still see what was going on. I leaned against the wall and glanced curiously at the people next to me. One of them, the one I dubbed the captain, had flaming red hair with goggles holding it up. His chest was bare, and he donned a red fur coat. He had a belt running across his chest, with a pistol and a knife. I glanced at his crew. One had a blue and white striped mask on his head, another had long white hair flowing out of his head, and yet another had long dark hair with extremely pointy eyebrows. They glanced at me, saw my cuffs, yet said nothing. I raised my eyebrows. Everyone that I met asked me about my cuffs, and how I got them. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but shrugged it off. As I glanced forward, I saw another pirate crew sitting in the seats in front of us. As the one that I presumed captain turned around, I caught a glimpse of his face. He had a goatee and sideburns, and wore a leopard printed hat on his head. His sword sat next to him, in grasping reach. His crew were only a bit stranger than the first's crew, his crew had a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit, a man with orange hair wearing a hat, and another man with a cap that said penguin on it. The captain caught a glimpse of me, and promptly flipped the finger at me. I seethed with rage, until I realized it wasn't at me, it was at the pirate captain behind me. I silently grinned as I thought about how angry he must be right now. Red head never did have good temper control. The auction began but I tuned it out, preferring not to listen to the stupid voice of the host. Instead, I glanced at potentially possible pirate crews for me to join. I shook my head and dozed off. I had a feeling that fate was gonna throw me a curve ball, and I wouldn't need to worry about which one to join.

 *****Line Break*****

I woke up as someone grabbed me and pulled me onto their lap. My eyes opened instantly and I did the most rational thing I thought of, I punched them in the balls. The person groaned in pain, and I blinked rapidly, wondering what was going on. As my eyes cleared, I realized they probably just saved me from that huge gigantic hole where I was sleeping….I ran over to the man I socked in the balls. He was still groaning on the ground, and I apologized frantically to him. He waved it off, and grunted, holding his nether regions. "What happened?" I asked him. He held up a finger, still holding his private spot. After a few moments, he stood up, wincing slightly.

"Straw Hat Luffy. He was driving a fish car, and it crashed through the wall. It probably would have killed you if I didn't grab you out of the way." I nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks." I muttered. I watched curiously as Straw Hat ran for the mermaid. A fishman tried to stop, but doing so, revealed himself. The crowd instantly recoiled, and I sneered at them. "Stupid prejudices. And they think we're the evil ones." As the World Noble shot the fishman, I sneered again. This was only proving my point. All World Nobles were pieces of trash, scared of anything that was different from them. Suddenly, Luffy runs forward and punches the World Noble in the face. I raise my eyebrows and smirk at the World Noble. At least they get to taste their own medicine now. The people are screaming, and soon the room clears out. The audience run out, and a silver haired man appears. I brush this off. This wasn't important now. I needed to escape. I sigh and glance around at who was left. There were the Straw Hat Pirates, and the other two captains. They were the only people I could really join without dying. ' _I'll see their abilities first.'_ I mused. ' _Then I'll decide.'_ I watched closely as the pirate captains left. I followed behind. The red haired captain turned around and spotted me.

"If you want to join us, then let's go." He growled. I regarded him curiously and walked up to join them.

"Cuffs, I presume?" The second captain asked me. I glanced down at my silver cuffs glinting in the light. Was it that obvious?

"Yeah." I stated, and stuck out my hand.

"Law." He accepted my hand, and we shook. His hand was warm, but I realized that my cuffs couldn't absorb this magic.

"Kid." The other captain said gruffly and stuck out his hand. I accepted it, and grinned. His devil fruit I could absorb. We walked out, and the three captains bickered about who was gonna fight the Marines. I sighed and walked forward.

"Oi. Idiots. They're going to fire at us. If you don't want to die, THEN YOU BETTER START FIGHTING!" I screamed in their faces, and surrounded us with a wall of stopped bickering, and Kid was the first to glare.

"What was that for?" He growled out. I jerked a finger towards the marines, and he sneered at me. I growled, as he made no move to attack. Fire drifted out of my cuffs, and I pushed the air into a ball.

"If you don't fight, then I will!" I pushed the fireball into the Marines. They ran in different directions, screaming their heads off.

"Hey! Your devil fruit's a bit like Ace's!" Straw Hat grinned at me. I shook my head.

"Trust me, it's not." I stated simply. To prove my point, I let Kid's magnetic sparks fly out, metal pieces flying fast towards me. Too fast. I screamed as a giant sword almost impaled me. I stopped his sparks, terrified. "I"m not using that until I can master that again." I whimpered, traumatized. "Kid, your power's dangerous! How don't you impale yourself?!" He shrugged and went back to battering Marines. Law smirked at me.

"So what's your devil fruit?" He questioned me. I shook my head,

"I'm not laying out all my cards before the game starts." I stated. Law smirked again.

"And when will that game start?"

"Soon." I said, pounded my fist against my palm, and conjured another fireball. I sent it flying towards my enemies, and they ran out of the way, screaming for mercy. Law smirked, and continued to kill the Marines.

"The Admiral is coming! The Admiral is coming! Just hold these pirates!" A few marines scream out in relief. I scoff, and turn away from the group, heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Kid growled at me.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to go up against a freaking Admiral. I still wanna live, you know?" Kid laughed.

"So you're running away?" I nodded.

"Pretty much. Problem?" Kid shook his head, and motioned for me to go ahead.

"Go ahead, I don't care. I'm just saying, you really think they won't wanna catch you?" I considered this for a bit.

"Well, I guess you're right. I mean...I could also use my.." I mumbled.

"Use what?" Law cut in. I shook my head, clearing it of what I was about to say.

"Nothing, nothing. It's bad if your enemy knows what your power are, don't you think?." Law nodded.

"Fair enough." I held out my arms. My cuffs glowed silver, and I let fire flow out of them. I swept my hands towards some marines, and set them on fire. They ran around screaming like maniacs.

"Where are you gonna go?" Law asked me. I concentrated on creating another fireball.

"Here and there, I guess. Oh, and avoid dying."

"You don't have a goal?" he questioned. I shook my head, then cocked it to the side.

"Well...I guess I do. But I need to be stronger before I can accomplish it." Law nodded as he sliced up another marine.

"Let's go!" Kid yelled towards his crew. Law glanced at the remaining marines, and killed them with a single swipe of his sword.

"I guess I should get going too." I nodded and followed him. He glanced at me curiously.

"You aren't going to the docks?" I asked him. Realization hit him and he shook his head.

"No, I'm going. Is your ship there too?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't have a ship. I wanna catch a ride with someone."

"Alright, come with us then."

"Hey, it's not permanent, got it? Just till the next island." Law nodded.

"Yeah, I got that." I nodded and followed him and the Heart Pirates.

* * *

 **Hi! I hope that was good...It's winter break, and I really have nothing to do but write...my life. Anyways, hope you liked this! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

As I followed the Heart Pirates, I took off my hat and burned their Jolly Rodger into it. I grinned at it. Now I was officially a "member" of the Heart Pirates. I looked back at the Human Auction House and frowned. The Straw Hat had punched a Celestial Dragon. That meant that an Admiral was gonna be here. I was fine if it was the other two, but if it was him...I was going to kill him. I was going to kill him, no matter if I die or live. I squeezed my fists together, and breathed deeply. I needed to control myself right now. I couldn't lose my composure. That was mean death if he actually was here. But I needed to know for sure. I walked up to Law.

"Law." He didn't turn around, but I could tell he was listening. "Which Admiral will they dispatch?" I asked him. He considered the question for a moment, then shrugged. "Would it be possible if they...dispatched the one with lava?" He shook his head.

"Akainu probably won't come. Aokiji and Kizaru are the most likely to come." I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to come. Of course, his sense of justice was just too strong and he just had to let someone else go. He wouldn't care about us "small fry" people. I took another deep breath. I was boiling mad. I needed to calm down. I looked at the other Heart Pirates. There was the giant that the Straw Hat Captain had freed, a guy with a hat that said Penguin, a guy with a blue hat and red trim, and a...POLAR BEAR! My eyes sparkled. He was adorable! His fur was probably so soft, and furry...I snapped out of it as I heard screaming. I shook my head, clearing thoughts of sleeping on a fluffy bear pillow. My eyes widened as I realized who was causing those screams.

"Bartholomew Kuma." I whispered to myself. "Why is he here?" I asked Law. He shrugged.

"Maybe cause Straw Hat-ya punched the Celestial Dragon." Suddenly, Bartholomew Kuma's body shifted towards us.

"Trafalgar Law. 200,000,000 beri." His gaze then shifted to me. "Jade 'Cuffs' Alistar. 200,00,000 beri." He opened his mouth, and a ball of light formed there.

"Run!" Law shouted, but I stood my ground. I rose my fists in a fighting stance. "Cuffs, get out of here!" Law grabbed my arm just as the beam hit where I stood before. "What were you doing!?"

"I would have been fine."

"No! You almost got killed. As your captain, I can't let that happen." I sighed again.

"Look, trust me on this, ok? Don't move me next time. You messed me up." I looked up just in time to see Kuma charging his beam. Law stayed behind me.

"Room!" He shouted, and a blue semicircle expanded over us and Kuma. Kuma shot out the beam towards me, and I ran forward. I jumped, and held out my hands in an X formation as my cuffs absorbed the blow. I grinned. A Warlord's power. It could be a useful thing to have. I grinned again, once again absorbing Kuma's blast towards me. I already had Ace's fire power inside of my cuffs, **his** power, as well as a few more. I sneered in disgust as I thought about him again. I promised myself to never again use **his** power. His power would only saved me once. I would make sure of that. I stepped back and let the two captains handle it. They handled it well, managing to defeat the Warlord. I glanced at my cuffs again. I had a Warlord's power in it. I could get stronger, but I needed more abilities. My cuffs and devil fruit weren't enough. I stepped back cautiously as the two Captains yelled at each other. I could send Law a note, telling him thanks for the ride that I didn't really need. For now, I needed to find the Admiral. I needed his powers too. But then what would I do? I couldn't really leave Sabaody Archipelago without a ship. But I could solve that problem later. For now, I needed to find the Admiral. I ran off, heading back towards the Human Auction. Law saw me, and yelled at me to come back, but I shook my head. He'll know why later. As I reached the Human Auction House, I realized that the Admiral still wasn't there. That meant that he was most likely in the town. I took off for the town, running as fast as I could. I just needed for the Admiral to shoot a stray beam and for me to absorb it. As I approached the town, I heard sounds of fighting and explosions. I crouched behind one of the houses, and watched the fight go on.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

The pirates were losing. It wasn't going well. The person with wings and the person with the "X" on his chin were desperately trying to overpower the Admiral, but failing. Then...the Warlord that Law and Kid were fighting appeared? I cocked my head to the right, confused.

"Did they get beaten?" I whispered. I didn't think so. Kid didn't seem like the type who would run away, and Law didn't either. Did Kuma kill them? My eyes refocused on the battle, and I realized that the Warlord and the Admiral had...the same powers? What the hell was going on? I glanced down at Kuma. He seemed..lifeless. Almost..like a robot?

"Wind Art: Breeze!" I whispered softly. Gently, I blew a breeze towards him. The wind brushed up against his face, gently trying to make him shiver. When it didn't go down, I blew harder, until trees were starting to unroot, and people had to hold onto something just to stay on the ground. Nothing. I furrowed my brows. Even the Admiral admitted he was cold, and pulled up his jacket. Was the Warlord...not human? The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. No way he was human. He didn't feel cold, he stayed still while the wind was blowing everyone else away. No way he could be human. I stepped out from the house, and everyone turned towards me. I glanced directly at the Warlord.

"Flare of Wind: Tornado Punch!" I shouted, and thrust my arm towards the Warlord. My punched knocked him back several feet, and the tornado picked him up and swept him away. I grinned. I concentrated on adding winds to the tornado so it would bring the Warlord farther away from us. Suddenly, the Admiral shot a beam of light towards me. My eyes narrowed as it travel towards me, and I caught it in my cuffs.

"Ohhh~" The Admiral chuckled. "I didn't know you could do that." He shot another one at me, but I caught this one also. "Well, it must be draining your energy right now, doing whatever you're doing. So….Yasakani no Magatama!" He shouted out. My eyes widened. Light particles spun towards me, and I grit my teeth. I dropped my hands, and somewhere, the tornado stopped. I used my cuffs to absorb the light particles. The Admiral grinned.

"Don't just stand there!" I shouted at the other pirates. "Flee! Fight! Do something!" The pirates jumped in shock, but finally started moving. The man with the "X" on his chin gave me a curt nod, and transformed into a dinosaur. I blocked another light beam from the Admiral. I ran a mental calculation on how to escape the Admiral, and I grimaced. Things were not looking good. I had pretty much three options. Beat the Admiral, die, or run away. The dinosaur screeched as a light beam hit it. I looked worriedly at it, and that was my mistake. I screamed as the Admiral managed to hit me shoulder. I clutched it, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Oh~" The Admiral grinned. "Looks like you got shot." I faced him defiantly. Suddenly, the man with wings charged forward towards the Admiral. The Admiral swiftly dodged the attack, and kicked the man, sending him through several buildings. Another man with blond hair stepped up, and he gradually turned into a giant straw monster. My eyes narrowed.

"Don't forget about me!" I shouted. Fire spewed out of my cuffs, and I pushed it into a fireball. Just as he turned around, I shot it straight at him. His eyes widened, and he dodged. But barely. His suit was smoking where the fireball grazed it, and he patted the tiny flame out. He had a dangerous look on him now.

"I'll get back to you later. But for now…" He shot a light beam towards me, but I ran and dodged it. I watched as it hit above, when suddenly, I heard a creaking noise above me, and my eyes widened as the building fell on top of me. I groaned in pain, and struggled to free my arms. The blond man was at the ready, but the Admiral shot a light beam towards him, and straw dolls fell out of his arms. I managed to free my arms, and I tried to grab some of the debris off me, but I couldn't reach. I sighed. ' _I don't want to do this. It hurts, and drains my energy. But I guess I don't really have a choice. The Admiral's still distracted with the other man and an...instrument man…'_ I thought. Then blinked. Wait, what? My eyes refocused, and the same instrument man was there, running away. I closed my eyes, and imagined my body turning into air. I imagined joining with wind, laughing with it, flowing freely in the air…' _NO!'_ ' I thought. ' _Snap out of it!'_ I focused on a building a little bit away from the battle, but close enough for me to know what was going on.

"Now." I heard the Admiral say. "It's time to get rid out you." I heard some walking, and some shifting. "Oh~You're not here? Well, I guess you did escape. I'll let you go this round. I still need to kill some pests." I heard his footsteps gradually fade away. I released the breath I was holding, and rolled over onto my back. I lay there for a few minutes, just staring at the sky. Then I sat up and glanced towards the harbor. Most of the ships were gone, and I needed a ride. I wanted to go to the Marine Headquarters. I needed to go to Marine Headquarters. The wind picked up around me as I recalled past events. I needed to know if he ever thought about me these years. I needed to know if he even remembered me. If he didn't….He doesn't deserve to call himself my father.

 *****Timeskip (brought by da awesome One Piece track)*****

I sighed and picked myself up. I needed a way off this island. Marines were everywhere, and they were sweeping through the streets. I groaned. It would be harder to leave now. Easier if I stayed. I pushed my hat farther down on my head, blocking my face, and grabbed a pair of gloves to cover my cuffs. Now, hopefully no one would recognize me. I walked into a tavern, and sat down on one of the bar stools. "Watcha want?" The bartender asked me.

"Water." They nodded, and slid me a glass. I drank it greedily, wiping my mouth on the back of my palm. I nodded in thanks, and slid them a few beri. "Do you know the quickest way to Marineford now?" I asked her casually. She looked at me like I was insane.

"Why would you want to go to Marineford? Are you a marine?" She asked me curiously. I shook my head.

"Naw, I just wanna know." She thought hard for a few seconds.

"Well, I guess if you go on a Navy ship, that could work. Or if you go on a boat and sail there I guess. But that's pretty dangerous, and I wouldn't recommend that. I nodded. I slid her a few more beri, and thanked her.

"No problem." She smiled at me. "Just don't get hurt on your way there, ok?" I nodded. I knew how to get to Marineford, now I just needed to get stronger.

Line Break

After I exited the bar, I walked along the shore of Sabaody. _'This would have been my home….if...things went smoothly.'_ I sighed, and flipped the ring Straw Hat gave me in my hand. I caught it, but barely. I sighed again, and looked at the ring. Did I really want to do this? I hardened my heart, and closed a fist over the ring. Then I threw it as far as I could into the ocean.

* * *

 **Next update-tomorrow! I'm not gonna procrastinate! Read and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

I groaned as I trained my Devil Fruit. It was tiring, even more so now. I sighed as I pulled away from the chair I had pushed towards me. My mouth was dry, and I grabbed a water bottle. I drank greedily, using my powers had really worn me out. I wiped the sweat off my head using the back of my hand, and walked back into the street. I had set up a little tent in the Lawless area, and inside it had a few things I needed to help me practice. Over the time, I had developed my Devil Fruit powers more, and could use more of the elements from my cuffs. I trained hard everyday, all day. If I was going to pull this off, I needed something big. I needed the Marines to be distracted with something. With something like...the Whitebeard Pirates? In the streets where everyone had their everyday lives, there was a little rumor that one of the Whitebeard Pirates had been taken by the Marines. It might be worth looking into, as long as the rumors were true. Of course, I would have to time everything perfectly, and then be able to….I stopped where I was and tried to think things through. What did I want?

'You want your dad back.' My heart whispered to me.

'No you don't.' My brain argued. 'He abandoned us, why would we want him back?'

'He's family. Don't you think he deserves a second chance?' My heart asked carefully. I shook my head, and cleared it of voices. I didn't need a mini discussion going on in my head right now. I just needed to be focused on how to get there, and I could decide what to do after. I sighed again. I needed to plan this out. First, I needed to know that the Whitebeard Pirates were there. Most likely, they would be. Suddenly, newspapers dropped down. I caught one, and looked at the front page.

"FIRE FIST ACE TO BE EXECUTED" The headlines said. I quickly scanned the article. It mostly just talked about how the Marines wanted to laugh in the Whitebeard Pirates' faces by publicly executing Ace, but it confirmed something. They wrote this news article to prove to the people that pirates don't scare them, and to let the Whitebeard Pirates know about this. So they could get rid of two birds with one stone. People around me were looking at the new article, shocked.

"Will the Whitebeard Pirates actually come?" People whispered. I grinned. They would come. They would most definitely come. I glanced at the newspaper again. When was Ace going to be executed?

 ****Timeskip (Day of Ace's Execution)*****

Today was the day. I noticed that many pirates were here to watch, the Kid Pirates, the Heart Pirates, many others. I winched as I dodged out of the Heart Pirates way. Law was probably still pissed at me. Whitebeard would probably hold back, but I wanted to talk to the Admirals, and they would come out when Whitebeard did. I needed to go at least an hour before the Admirals fight, and that could be hard. I crossed my arms and leaned on one of the trees and waited for the battle to begin.

 *****Line Break******

"I should really be resting." I mused to myself. "Well, can't help it now. At least I just needed to watch." I pushed down my hat farther down on my head and pulled my gloves farther up my hands. I couldn't risk someone finding me out now. As the snails started the live webcast, I noticed that like I predicted, Whitebeard was staying back. But there was another person. Monkey D. Luffy. The person who punched a Celestial Dragon. I smirked. This changed everything. I should go now then. Before the Admirals come. Because they would come. I ran towards the docks. There wasn't anyone around, they all went to watch the webcast. Perfect. I closed my eyes, and imagined I was the wind. Blowing with it, sweeping up spare leaves-I snapped out of it. I had gotten better at traveling, and I focused on where Marineford was. I imagined the white walls, with the word "Marines" written on it. I imagined the harbors that surrounded it-WAIT HARBOR?! As if sensing my distress, the wind flew faster. "NO!" I panicked. "THERE WAS A HARBOR THERE? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT. I WAS SO DEAD." The more panicked I became, the faster I flew, and that made me more distressed, until I had formed a hurricane. I looked down, and realized that I was probably freaking out so many aquatic animals right now. I calmed myself down, and lost much of the water. "Calm down, Cuffs." I told myself. "You'll be fine. You can land inside of the walls or something. You'll figure something out.". I sighed, and focused on the ocean. It was beautiful. The blue shimmered in the sunlight, and I smiled at the sight. If only I could swim in the ocean. It was so beautiful, yet so cruel. As I daydreamed, I grew closer and closer to Marineford. I snapped out of my daydream and started to plan. Navigating there wasn't so hard, but what part of the battle would I be in? Would it be towards the end? Towards the beginning? After the end? Finally, I arrived. It was chaos. There was ice blocking the way to the harbor, and huge iron walls surrounding the Marine Headquarter. Many pirates were on the ice, just standing around, as all the marines had fled into their fortress. I landed on the ice, sliding as my feet tried to find traction.

"What's happening?" I asked a random pirate. He looked at me strangely.

"You haven't been here before?" I shook my head.

"Just got here." The pirate looked at me in awe.

"You went here? Even after all that happened?" He asked in amazement. I shrugged.

"Guess so. So why do the marines have a huge wall separating us and them?" I asked him. The pirate grimaced at the wall.

"Well, they're hiding now. I think they have a plan though. Old man tried to break through the wall, but it didn't budge. I think the Navy's trying for something though." I nodded and thanked him. I ran off to find Straw Hat Luffy. He must not have taken the Admirals yet if the walls were up. Suddenly, I stopped, clutching my chest. Flying from Sabaody to here was a workout, even for me. But I could rest later. Now, I just needed to get back at the marines. Suddenly, huge red fireball lit up the sky. I looked up curiously as they flew into the clouds. I furrowed my eyes. Was this his…? Then the fireballs came down. My eyes widened. It was. It was his power. They hit the ice, and the ice started to melt. Drowning pirates yelled in pain as the water was boiled by the lava. I glanced around quickly. Where was Straw Hat? Then I saw him, staring at the fireballs raining down on people. He stared as the pirates jumped out of the way, as the pirates fell into the boiling water, as the lava melted more ice. I leaped and pushed him out of the way as a huge meteor hit where we were standing. Straw Hat yelled as there was sea water below him, but I generated wind and pushed us safely to another patch of ice. He looked at me, confused.

"Who..who are you?" He asked me. I shushed him.

"No time to explain. I can help get you over the wall. Just promise one thing for me." I said hurriedly. Straw Hat nodded.

"If you can help me save my brother, then I'll do anything for you." My eyes glinted as he spoke.

"Leave the Admiral with the lava powers to me." I said dangerously. "Let me handle him." Straw Hat nodded.

"Can you get me over the wall?" I looked around, and saw more and more fireballs shooting into the water. This was bad. We almost didn't have a place to stand, and I didn't want to waste my power by holding us up. We would just have to start from here. I nodded.

"Get on my back." I told him. Straw Hat nodded, and wrapped his hands around my neck, carrying a piece of wood as he did so. I grabbed his legs, straightened up. I thought about the wall, the wind, the other side. I felt my body gradually disperse, along with Staw Hat's body. I imagined us flying over the wall, past Little Oars...Oars. I hardened my heart, and looked away. The three Admirals were standing out in front, and I tried to sneak past them. But they noticed me. The First Admiral sent icicles at me, the Second Admiral sent a beam of light, and the Third Admiral sent a glob of lava. I had to stop. I quickly manifested, and absorbed all three of the attacks. I pulled my hat down so it would cover more of my face. There was no need to release my identity now. Straw Hat was in a fighting position, looking at the ground.

"Lu-Luffy!" Ace shouted out. I smirked, and stepped back. Straw Hat deserved this. Straw Hat stood shaking, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he looked up, and in his eyes, was just complete and utter rage.

"Oh no. You finally made it." The Admiral with a sleep mask said monotonously

"You're standing tall, Dragon's son." I sneered at who said that. Of course it'd be him.

"It scares me! His youthfulness!" The Admiral with sunglasses noted, not really caring. Straw Hat still stood there, breathing heavily.

"I praise you just for your tenacity." I grimaced as he talked. Of course. Of course. He just had to believe in justice that much…

"But you're not good enough to reach this stage yet." The Admiral with the sleep mask said indifferently.

"What makes you think you can beat us?" The Admiral with sunglasses asked curiously. Straw Hat stood there panting, and his gaze slowly traveled over the Admirals and up onto the execution platform.

"GIVE ACE...BACK!" Straw Hat yells, and launches the piece of wood towards the Admirals. I smirked. It seemed I was right when Straw Hat would do things no other would do. Yet, the Admiral with a face mask froze the piece of wood, and launched it back at Straw Hat. "GOMU GOMU NO...STAMP GATLING!" Straw Hat furiously broke the piece of wood, and the shrapnel hits the Admirals, but with no effect. I sighed, walked forward, and froze him in place.

"What did I say about the Admirals?" I asked Straw Hat, sneering as I did so. He thought for a moment, then realization dawned on him.

"Oh.." He said obliviously. "Well, you can at least let me hit them once?" I facepalmed.

"I SAID I WOULD HANDLE THEM!" I yelled at Straw Hat, causing him to recoil back.

"Well, then what do I do?" Straw Hat asked curiously.

"Just wait for an opening, then save Ace." Straw Hat nodded, and immediately ran forward to face some of the surrounding marines.. I turned to face the Admirals. I sneered as my gaze fell on him. I shook my head. No. He wasn't he anymore. He shouldn't have a place in my heart. He was just Akainu.

"I don't know why you think you can beat an Admiral." Akainu said, clearly doubting my ability. "But move aside. We need to take care of Dragon's son." I sneered at him again.

"You really don't know who I am?" He looked at me curiously.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I felt tears building up in my eyes. Of course he didn't remember me. Why would he? I was just bring my hopes up, and he brought them down...just like...I shook my head and furiously wiped my eyes.

"Yes." I replied softly. "Yes, you should." He shook his head, annoyed now.

"I don't know you. Stop trying to fool me." A sudden spurt of anger enveloped me, and I tore off my hat. He finally had a clear view of my face, and I watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened. He did remember me then. But then he clenched his fists, and grit his teeth. I felt the tears coming back. Did he really even remember me? I turned away, back towards Straw Hat. I clutched my hat furiously, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes again. Akainu let out a sigh, releasing all his anger at once.

"J-Jade." He finally said softly. I turned back towards him, wiping off the last tears on my face, and plastered on a scowl. "Y-You're...alive."


	6. Chapter 5

"Jade." Akainu spoke with wide eyes. "You're….You're alive?" By now, everyone was staring at our confrontation. Straw Hat had stopped attacking marines, and Whitebeard stood on his ship overseeing everything. Akainu's fellow admirals were glancing curiously at him. But I didn't care. My eyes were hard and glaring. His brown eyes stared into eyes so similar to his own...but..he couldn't recognize the person who he once cared about in them. My eyes….had changed, just like myself. I nodded at him, my eyes still showing no hint of the person he knew before. "I...I thought you died. After…..the Buster Call...I called on the ship. Are you really here?" I sneered at him, my anger returning.

"Well, I didn't die. Surprise. And I am real. I bet you've never thought about me or Mother again after the Buster Call, Father. Is this your first time in years thinking about us?! Remembering what you did?! Father? Yeah, right. You aren't my father at all." I said 'Father' as if it was the most venomous thing in the world, spitting it out before it could poison me.

"But, when I blew up the ship..I found out you and your mother were on it later. How..how didn't you die?"

"You must really want me dead, don't you?" I sneered at him again. "I wasn't on the ship. Mother was, and you killed her. You murdered her. You knew we lived there, yet you performed a Buster Call. You didn't care if we might have died or not. I can't ever forgive you for killing Mother." My fists were clenched, and the wind was picking up around me.

"I swear...I swear I didn't mean to harm you or your mother. S-She was my wife! W-why would I want to harm her? I-I swear I thought you and your mother were in Sabaody Archipelago. I-I saw the message a-after the Buster Call. A-and the day b-before she said th-that you guys were leaving first thing i-in the morning. S-she said that you were going to leave. S-so I thought...i-it was ok. I swear I never would have done it if you were there. I swear on my life." I sneered at him again.

"You don't get it, do you? You didn't want to harm us, but you still did. Even if we weren't there, you would have destroyed our old home. That you lived in also. All those memories. Up in smoke. Gone with fire. Peremently gone. Because of that one stupid call you made, that one stupid missele, you missed..let's see, how many? I was eight when the Buster Call happened. I'm twenty-one now, which means you missed thirteen years of my life. For thirteen fucking years, I raised myself. You're a sucky father, and you know it." Akainu remained speechless. "I don't have a great memory, but I remember. Every. Fucking. Thing. That. Happened. Thirteen. Years. Ago. I remember the pain, I remember the suffering. I remember the explosions. Ever. Damn. Thing. After it happened, I had fucking nightmares for two fucking years. Two fuckings years of my life, I spent relieving that one fucking day." Akainu stepped forwards, towards Straw Hat and I. He walked towards me, stumbling a bit, as if he was in a trance. I clenched my fists, resisting my anger to strike out at him.

"Jade." He said softly, reaching out a hand to touch my face. "Jade." He gently traced my cheekbones, but before he got any further, I slapped his hand away.

"Don't. You're not my father anymore. I have no father. Don't touch me." Akainu recoiled back, as if he got shot. "I have a wanted poster. I'm not fully with the government. Why won't you kill me, like you killed Mother?" I asked cruely. Akainu stopped, and drew his hand back. Straw Hat helped me stumble away from the Admirals, as I was out of energy, mentally and physically. I stopped at a rock, leaning on it as I watched Straw Hat run back into the fight. He looked at me, confirming that he could fight the Admirals, and I nodded. From here, I wouldn't be hurt from the battle going on, and I could rest here and regain my energy. Flying Straw Hat and myself across the water and over the wall was a real energy draining process, not to mention the huge trip before that. I watched as Akainu and Straw Hat fought. Even from a distance, I could hear him yelling at Straw Hat.

"You did this didn't you. YOU TURNED HER TO HATE ME!" He roared as he tried to punch Straw Hat. Straw Hat dodged and retaliated with a kick of his own.

"I didn't do anything. All of your mistakes are your own. I never even talked to her before today. But what angers me the most about you, is that FAMILY IS EVERYTHING. AND YOU ABANDONED HER!" Akainu refused to believe. I could tell that Straw Hat was going to go down if Akainu continued, and I struggled to my feet, leaning heavily on the rock. But I didn't need to. One of Straw Hat's allies were stepping forward, and soon enough, Akainu was distracted. Straw Hat was running up the bridge that someone had made. I watched as Garp jumped forward to stop him. My eyes widened. Wasn't he Garp's grandson? I shot my hand forward, sending a blast of wind towards them. But it wasn't enough. It just pushed Straw Hat and Garp together, and I could see how much Straw Hat didn't want to punch Garp. But he did, and continued on. When Straw Hat reached the top, I cheered, as he was so close now. So close to finishing. But the Fleet Admiral broke the key, and watched as Straw Hat's face fell. He was so close, but couldn't save his brother. I watched as Straw Hat almost got crushed by the Fleet Admiral. Suddenly, the Marines shot cannons towards Straw Hat and his friend. My eyes widened. Straw Hat couldn't die. He was so close...Then I saw Ace's cuffs dropping down from the explosion. I grinned. No way Straw Hat was dead now. I saw the tunnel of fire that came out of the smoke that exploded into Ace grabbing Straw Hat and pulling him out of the fire. I grinned. I could help them now. I had more energy, and I was ready for them to escape. Ace needed to escape. I owed him that much.

"ACE!" The Whitebeard Pirates yelled. I grinned. He was free. I rushed forward and started blasting marines left and right.

"FLARE OF WIND: TORNADO PUNCH!" I formed a mini tornado with one hand and punched the air. The tornado was catapulted by my fists and it traveled left and right, sucking up marines as it went, and clearing a path for Straw Hat and Ace. I grinned and approached Straw Hat and Ace.

"How does it feel to be free?" I asked Ace, smiling. He laughed.

"It feels….It feels right. Like a breath of air. It's refreshing, actually. Thanks for helping free me. So, are my fire powers helping you?" I grinned and waved it off and nodded. We turned as Whitebeard made his final assault on the battlefield.

"Ace! Let's go, the oldtimer made his decision." Straw Hat called out to Ace. Ace stared back at Whitebeard's back. Ace didn't move as he stared at the marines ganging up on Whitebeard.

"I know. I won't waste his efforts." Ace murmured quietly. Ace forms a fireball and launches it at the marines. "Get out of the way, all of you!" Ace sat with his hands on the ground and back straight, as if praying towards Whitebeard. Whitebeard turned towards Ace, his spear clanking on the ground. I struggled to see past the flames, and swept a few of them to the side to open a better view.

"There's no need for words." Whitebeard paused as he took a few breaths. "Just answer one question for me, Ace…" Ace looked up towards Whitebeard, gasping out breaths. "Was I a good father?" Ace struggled to speak, overcome with memories and emotion.

"Of course you were!" He shouts out finally. Whitebeard's eyes widen, and he laughs. Ace nods towards Whitebeard as a final thanks, and turns away reluctantly. We run away, leaving Whitebeard behind.

* * *

 **Hehe. You'll get a scare in the next chapter. I feel so evil though...**


	7. Chapter 6

"Ace-san! Luffy-san! Cuffs-san! Run forward!" Jinbe yells out., running alongside us, trying to escape the incoming marines.

"Jinbe!" We yelled out, turning and looking at him. I watched with wide eyes as he used the seawater to attack a few marines in our way.

"They're aiming towards you guys. The old man is hoping as many survive as possible!" Jinbe turns and looks towards Whitebeard's location.

"We've stolen a warship! Get aboard!" One of the pirates allied with Whitebeard yells. We run as fast as we could towards the warship.

"Did you really think I'd let you escape?" Akainu calls out back with the marines. "How optimistic…"

"Admiral Sakazuki!" A marine calls out. Akainu scowls, and walks past the marines until he could see most of the fighting pirates.

"Step aside, men." Lava pools out of his fist. He shoots a lava blob towards some pirates as they run and dodge. Ace grits his teeth as he hears the scream of others behind him. Straw Hat glances at him worriedly.

"You guys! Keep running, straight to the ship!" Jinbe calls out to us. I ran ahead a bit, to clear the path of the marines for Ace and Straw Hat.

"So you think you can free Fire Fist Ace and simply retreat in safety? What a bunch of imbeciles you Whitebeard Pirates are!" Akainu sneered towards us.

"WHAT?!" A group of pirates turned around angrily.

"He's just trying to provoke us! It's obvious he wants us to stop!" Another pirate called out, warning the others.

"Well, I guess it's no surprise, your captain being who he is." Akainu took of his cap, smoothed back his hair, and placed his cap back on. "After all, Whitebeard is nothing but…" He grinned as he said this. "A loser from a dead era!" I turned abruptly as he said these words. Was he nuts? He was gonna kill himself, Ace was going to kill him...Ace...I skid to a stop, and turned around just in time to see Ace stop and breath heavily.

"A loser?!" He repeated. Ace clenched his fist, and it caught on fire, then extinguished. He turned towards Akainu. "Take back what you just said!" Ace growled out.

"Don't do it Ace! Don't stop running!" A pirate captain yelled out.

"Just let him blabber on!" The man reached out and grabbed Ace's arm. Ace shook himself free.

"He bad-mouthed the Old Man!" Fire enveloped his body.

"Ace!" Straw Hat yelled. I ran towards them, trying to catch up. I was so ahead, I never should have separated from them in the first place!

"Take it back, you said?" Akainu replied neutrally. "I have absolutely no intention of doing so. Why would I? Your father, Gol D. Roger, conquered the entire Grand Line. He gave his life to open the door on a new era, the Great Age of Pirates. A navy man like me probably shouldn't say this, but that man truly deserved the title of "Pirate King". What is Whitebeard, when compared to that?" Ace's flames grew larger and hotter. 'Almost there!' I thought. 'Don't lose your temper yet, Ace!' I ran across the cobblestones, struggling to make it in time. "I mean, did he even have the guts to fight against Roger?" Akainu continued on. "All he's ever done is hide in some safe corner of the world and keep himself out of trouble, right? These days, some fools may claim Whitebeard's name alone upholds peace on various islands. But as far as I'm concerned, he just imitates the small-fry and calls himself hero for it. Ridiculous! Roger maintained his honor as long as he lived, and even dead, his fellow pirates hailed him as a king. In other words, Whitebeard is an eternal loser, who will never surpass Roger! That is all he is. Everything I've said is the truth." Ace was on fire everywhere now, and he walked forward to meet Akainu. "Now that I think of it, he sure is one pitiful man. Making all of his underlings call him "Old Man", or "Father" or whatever..and sailing the seas playing house."

"Stop it." Ace cut in sharply.

"He reigned the seas for decades, yet he never became a king or gained anything." I skid to a stop as I came to the outside of the group enclosing Ace and Akainu. I squeezed in the best I could, but I couldn't stop Ace. Ace was walking forward and meeting Akainu. "He got himself stabbed because one of his foolish "sons" of his believed every word I said. And now he'll die to protect that same fool. Truly an empty existence." The fire around Ace's body crackled, and he stopped in front of Akainu.

"Cut it out!" Ace yelled.

"Don't fall for it Ace! Turn back!" A commander of Whitebeard's pirates yelled.

"ACE!" The crowd yelled together. Ace ignored them.

"Old Man...gave us a place where we belonged! What do you know about the Old Man's greatness?!"

"If a man does not live righteously, then he does not deserve to live at all! You rogue pirates don't deserve a "place to belong"!" Akainu's arm bubbled with lava.

"CUT IT OUT!" Ace yelled out.

"WHITEBEARD WILL DIE A LOSER! A FITTING END FOR A SMALL FISH IN A BIG POND!" Akainu responded back.

"WHITEBEARD IS THE GREAT PIRATE, WHO CREATED THIS ERA!" Ace yelled back. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE MAN WHO SAVED MY LIFE!" Fire enveloped Ace, and I watched, my eyes wide. I couldn't do anything to them. Wind wouldn't blow lava away. I was virtually powerless, unable to stop my friend from fighting. "THE NAME OF THIS ERA IS WHITEBEARD!" Ace drew back for a punch, fire enveloping his arm. Akainu drew back for the same punch, this one oozing with lava. The two punches met in the middle, cracking the cobblestone around it.

"Whitebeard, and you fools who call him your father, share the same fate as losers!" Akainu growled out, using more force to try and overpower Ace. Fire and lava exploded against each other, and Ace flew backwards, clutching his wrist.

"Ace got burned!" Someone yelled out. Akainu stood menacingly.

"You were overconfident because you ate a Logia, the mightiest of all Devil Fruits, right?" Lava dripped down his head. "You are merely fire. I am magma, which will burn even flames! There is an enormous gap between your strength and mine!" Ace clutched his arm.

"Ace!" Straw Hat called out. I darted forward and tried to stop him, but failed. Straw Hat tripped, and Ace's Vivre Card fluttered out of his pocket.

"Luffy-kun! You've reached your limit!" Jinbe informed Straw Hat. Straw Hat stared at the ground, breathing heavily.

"Ace's Vivre Card…" Straw Hat reached out to grab it, but it fluttered away.

"The Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Dragon the Revolutionary. These two sons being step-sons is quite a frightening thought. Your fate has been decided!" Akainu demanded, glaring at Straw Hat. "Regardless of who else gets away, I swear to never let the two of you escape! Now, take a good look…"

"Wait!" Ace yelled, as Akainu jumped over him and ran towards Straw Hat. My eyes widened, and I knew what I had to do. I ran towards Straw Hat also, fighting my way through the crowd.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled. I fought out of the crowd, and raced towards Straw Hat just as he picked up Ace's Vivre Card. I saw Akainu there, ready to punch Straw Hat. Straw Hat look up, and saw Akainu about to punch him. He saw the punch arriving, and closed his eyes, ready to die. But he didn't. Time slowed. I heard my heart beating in my chest, scared for what was going to happen. It seemed like a dream. I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything. I felt….empty. 'Did Straw Hat get punched?' I wondered. I felt numb again. I-I...It was hard to breathe. I closed my eyes, and reopened them. I heard drops of blood splatter onto the ground. 'Who's bleeding?' I wondered. My chest...It felt...empty. Wait..The blood….It was...my blood. I looked down, and saw Akainu's fist through my chest. My father's fist. Through...my chest.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Told you it was gonna be a scare! I feel like making you guys wait for the next chapter...*laughs evily**


	8. Chapter 7

I blinked once, twice, three times. I couldn't believe what I saw. My father's fist. Through my chest. My mind kept repeating those words, over and over again. My father wouldn't believe it either. He stood in shock, looking at my face, back to his arm, and my face again. Ace stood stunned. He was at the side, ready to jump into Akainu's path, if I hadn't been there first. Straw Hat had wide eyes, and an open mouth. Wind was whistling in his ear, and he had been pushed back quite a bit from where he originally was. Specks of my blood fell to the ground.

"J-Jade. I-I didn't mean to do this. I-I swear." I watched him numbly as he tried to pull his fist out without having to hurt me more. "I-I'm sorry. I can't lose you, like your mother." He pulled his arm out slowly, and my arm clutched my chest, trying to prevent my organs from spilling out and losing too much blood. My father stumbled back as he look at his fist, slick from my blood. He moved forward again towards me and held out his hand. I shielded myself away from his, breathing ragged and uneven. "N-no, I just want to cauterize it. I-I need to keep you alive till we can find a doctor. I-I need a doctor!" Akainu shouted out. "I-I need someone! Please, anyone! I don't care if you're a pirate, I-I just need someone to help save her! Please!" Akainu was sobbing by now, tears overflowing his eyes. "Please, I need someone! Anyone! She's the only family I have left! I need to redeem myself! She can't die! Please! Anyone!" I collapsed to the ground, panting as my heart tried to regain the lost blood. By now my hand couldn't hold in any of the blood, and I bleed freely on the ground. "Someone! Please!" My father shouted out. I thought more about how he had acted towards me. He was trying at least. That alone earned him the title of father. I struggled to breath, and I started coughing up blood. "Please! I beg you! Anyone!" My father continued his hopeless pleas for someone to save me. I heard quiet footsteps heading towards me, and murmuring between my father and the mysterious person. I stared at the stone ground, everything gradually turning blurry as I fought the urge to close my eyes. I couldn't die, not here, not now. I haven't killed them yet. I have to kill them. I fought hard, but I couldn't take it. My eyes closed gradually, and the last thing I heard before I lost conscious was my father's anguished voice calling out my name.

 **3rd Person POV**

Straw Hat was still shocked. What happened had happened too fast. He couldn't understand. Straw Hat glanced at Ace, then Akainu, then at the man next to Akainu. The next thing he knew, Akainu was crouching on the ground, holding and shaking Cuff's motionless body.

"Jade!" He shouted. "Jade! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Akainu punched a fist into the ground in frustration.

"Oi, oi. Don't do that. She can still wake up, if you agree to my conditions at least." The mysterious man chuckled. "Will you do that, or leave her to die?" Akainu clenched his fists.

"Hey, hey, don't take too long to decide. She's losing a lot of blood." The stranger grinned. Akainu looked at Cuffs, and his face softened.

"Fine." He muttered. "I'll follow your conditions." The stranger laughed, and gathered up Cuffs up in his arms.

"Well, it was nice doing business with you. She'll live, don't worry. But you can't see her until the terms are up." The man laughed, and disappeared into the crowd surrounding Akainu, Ace, and Straw Hat. This seems to set Ace off. He screams up at the sky, and pounds his hands on the ground. In a last fit of rage, he leaps forward and attacks Akainu. Akainu just stands there, taking the attacks, when he suddenly charged up and punched Ace.

"YOU DID THIS!" He screams out at Ace. "YOU BROUGHT HER HERE, YOU HURT HER! SHE COULD BE DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"NO! YOU DID THIS! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU PUNCHED HER! YOU PUNCHED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER, AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!" Ace screamed back at Akainu. They fought with the same amount of rage and anger the other had, and their attacks were evenly matched. But Ace let his guard down, and Akainu took him in that moment of weakness. Akainu hit Ace with all he had, and Ace flew back several feet, coughing up blood.

"You turned my daughter against me. She saved a pirate. She saved your step-brother. She would never do that. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Akainu shouted out, advancing towards Ace. Ace coughed, and held his chest.

"I didn't do anything to her. She chose this. She chose to save my brother. I didn't do anything to hurt her, anything to change her mind. She chose to help us pirates. You can't blame others for something you don't want her to do.." Ace coughed again, spitting out blood on the floor. Akainu breathed out slowly, and charged up his fist till it was bubbling with magma.

"I won't forgive you. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU!" Akainu yelled, lava forming everywhere. Everyone watched in anticipation as his fist swung towards Ace. Closer. Closer. Almost there...Bingo. Akainu's fist went through Ace, and fire exploded. Ace looked down and clutched his chest. Akainu pulled his hand through Ace's chest and turned away. Ace fell on his knees, and all the pirates gasped. Ace lifted his head up to look at Luffy. He struggled to find words, and Luffy just stared. Luffy couldn't believe his eyes. Two people had died. Cuffs, and Ace. His friend, and his brother. "Become King of the Pirates, Luffy. Become King of the Pirates." Ace whispered out. Then he fell.

* * *

 **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I"m sorry I just killed Ace (again). I apologize!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Third Person POV**

Luffy stared at Ace, shocked. Suddenly, he rose his head to the sky and scream.

"ACE!" Luffy wailed. "ACE!" He screamed some more. The battlefield was silent, and all you could hear were Luffy's wails. Suddenly, Luffy collapsed on the ground.

"Luffy-kun!" Jinbe yelled.

"He must have overused his body again!" Ivankov shouted. Akainu stood slowly, and advanced towards Luffy.

"You almost killed my daughter. She almost gave up her life to save your pathetic ass. You will pay." Lava flared up around his fists, and he advanced towards Luffy.

"No!" Jinbe yelled, and rushed to stop him. Akainu just brushed him aside, and Jinbe fell back. Ivankov rushed to help Jinbe. Akainu menacingly stood over Luffy's body, and got prepared to punch him. But before he could, Whitebeard showed up. Whitebeard let out a roar of agony, and attacked Akainu before he could punch Luffy. Akainu let out a roar of anger, and punched Whitebeard once in the face, and once in the torso. Whitebeard stamped his spear, and the ground split into two, separating the marines and pirates, but leaving Whitebeard with the marines.

"GO! GO! ESCAPE!" Whitebeard's voice boomed out, warning the pirates. They ran tearfully, leaving their beloved captain behind. Luffy stopped, staring at Whitebeard as he gave up his life to protect his crew. Then his thoughts turned to Ace, and Cuffs...and...they were...dead. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it!

"ACE! CUFFS!" He wailed out, before passing out.

 ****After da War****

 **Akainu's POV**

I clenched my fists as Sengoku filed a report on the war.

"You gave it to her, didn't you?! I roared. Sengoku merely glanced at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"The ring! You gave her...my ring!" Sengoku stared at me, his face unreadable.

"Maybe I did."

"WHY!?" I growled angrily at him.

"Maybe, it's because I saw her wanted poster, and connected the facts. Why do you think that her real name was never on the poster? It's because I didn't want you to know. You would have gone after her immediately, and then you would never have a chance at gaining her forgiveness." I growled again, fists clenched so hard, that my nails cut into the skin.

"WHY!?" I let out a sob, struggling to hold back tears. I fell on my knees, and felt the tears drip off my face and splatter on the floor. Sengoku stood up from his desk, and held out a hand for me to take.

"I assure you, I only did it because I wanted your family back together. You changed, after I let you go to Ohara. You changed, a lot. For good, for bad, it doesn't matter. Maybe I did give her the ring, and brought back her memories, but...I did it so she could give you a chance. So she could remember the good times with you." I stared up at him, my eyes red and watery. "Take my hand. You'll get her back."

"Do-Do you swear? You'll help me get her back?!" Sengoku glared at me, his hand still outstretched.

"Actually, I'm retiring. I mean, but helping you, I'll make my last order that you can, at any time, search for her without breaking any laws." I looked at him, my face set in stone. I shook my head.

"No. I'm going to find her, without breaking any laws. I swear on my life." And I took his hand.

 **After Timeskip**

"Ah, Cuffs, how are you doing?" A man asked me pleasantly. I blinked.

"Wha-what happened? A-and who are you?" I asked him, confused. He chuckled.

"Oh, nothing much. You just were in a coma for two years, and today you woke up. I'm Donquixote Doflamingo, but you can address me as Young Master." I nodded uncertainly. Was that a good thing? Or was it a bad thing? "Well, I'm afraid that this is your last time to rest. You'll go to work tomorrow." I cocked my head to the side.

"Work?" I asked Doflamingo curiously. He laughed.

"Oh right, you had amnesia. Well, you're part of the Donquixote Pirates, and we keep the order in Dressrosa." I nodded. "Well, you'll be with Dellinger. So just find him, and follow what he does, and you'll be as good as you were before!" I nodded, understanding his order. I winced as a memory struck my head. It was of...a war? There was a lot of fighting, and a man with a Marines cap leaping forward to punch..a smaller boy? I shook my head, trying to clear it up. My memories would eventually come back. I hoped, at least.

* * *

 **Doflamingo has Cuffs! What's he gonna do? Only I know. *laughs evilly**


	10. Chapter 9

*****Timeskip to Dressrosa Arc (cause i'm lazy and dis part isn't relative to da story)*****

Doflamingo was a very nice man. He let me stay in the place for a few days before I found a place where I could stay permanently. He asked if I wanted to stay in the palace with him, but I declined. I didn't want to use up his resources and time by taking care of me. He nodded, but I thought he looked a bit unhappy. Life in Dressrosa was well enough. The toys and humans interacted as the same, no discrimination. Of course, they still had their rules, but time in Dressrosa was a happy time. I began to make money off by performing tricks with the silver cuffs around my hand. They could form fire, and I made shapes of animals and scenery to earn my living. Doflamingo still hadn't told me how I got them, but I didn't care for it. It was making me money, I was eating food, as long as I could pay him back, my life would be complete. I jumped as I heard the familiar sound of a Den Den Mushi. I glanced at my Den Den Mushi. Someone was calling.

"Hello? Hello?" I picked up the receiver.

"Ah, hello. This is Doflamingo. Do you think you can come to the palace? I need a favor."

"Right now?"

"Yes, preferably. We have some intruders in our kingdom."

"Intruders?" I questioned him curiously.

"I'll explain when you arrive." He hung up, and I put the receiver back on the snail. Intruders? Who would want to invade a warlord's kingdom? I walked out of my small apartment and groaned. I would be a long walk to the center of the city. Might as well start now. As I walked, I heard a huge uproar in the buildings around me. I blinked, and turned around. What was going on? As I watched, a man wearing purple walked out of a shop. I watched as he waved his stick back and forth, listening if there were any obstacles in his way. He paused, and turned towards me.

"Hello." He greeted me. " Do you by any chance happen to know where the Colosseum is?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just walk forward then turn right. It'll be right in front of you." He nodded in thanks.

"What's your name? I would just like to know, as you've helped an old blind man a long way."

"Oh, well, my name is Jade." His eyes widened, and I could see the whites of his eyes.

"Would it be Jade Alistair?" He asked me curiously. I shrugged.

"I don't actually know. Maybe. I got into an accident a few years ago, and woke up two months ago. I'm still trying to regain those memories." The old man nodded.

"Well, best of luck. Don't worry, they'll come back soon." I smiled bitterly.

"Thanks." I continued walking towards the center of the city.

 **Fujitora/Issho's POV**

I walked slowly using the directions Cuffs had given me. Akainu would not be happy that Cuffs had forgotten him. Then again, he was never really happy. I walked into an alley, and pulled out my Den Den Mushi. I called Akainu's number.

"Yes?" His gruff voice sounded through the snail. "What do you want, Admiral?"

"It's about your daughter." He inhaled sharply, then exhaled.

"What about her?" His tone was guarded, as if I wanted to prove something from him.

"She's here. In Dressrosa." Akainu sighed.

"I know. She...she's ok, right? Did..anything sound wrong with her?"

"No. She said she had amnesia though. I'm not 100% sure that it's your daughter. It just seemed likely, as the person I met goes by Jade. She also seems to know the city very well." Akainu didn't reply for a long time.

"Ok." He finally said. "Thank you for telling me." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"You're not..going to do anything?"

"No. I have a job, and that job is the Fleet Admiral of the Marines. That comes first." I scoffed in surprise.

"You would pick your job over your daughter? Didn't she feel abandoned when you left her those years ago? And now you're just leaving her to Doflamingo? You know that man. I wouldn't trust a fly with him. He's sadistic, and feeds off other people's pain. And you're just going to leave your daughter in the hands of that _pirate_?! Are you really going to chose your job over your family? Are you really going to aband-"

"Stop." Akainu's voice was bitter, and full of authority. "Who told you that? You weren't there for the war. Who told you that?"

"Kizaru." Akainu sighed.

"I thought so. I didn't say I wasn't going to do anything. I'm coming to Dressrosa. Jade..she...she deserves better than me. I-I want to fit that role. I'm going to take her from Doflamingo. Her debut should be paid. I-if not, I'll pay it. I'll be there in a few hours. I'm heading out on a ship now. You want reinforcements? We _are_ going to Dressrosa."

"Yes, reinforcements would be preferred. Thank you, Akainu." The snail clicked as he hung up. I grinned. At least now, maybe Akainu's small broken family could come back together again.

* * *

 **Oh wow...I just realized I made all the Admirals nosy...they're probably not nosy at all...whoops...**


	11. Chapter 10

**3rd Person POV**

Akainu stood glaring anxiously at the sea. Jade was in Dressrosa. She was alive. Doflamingo keep his word. He winced as the memory flashed back in his mind. Doflamingo had promised to save her as long as she got to be with him for 2 years. He had her for more than two years. The debt was paid. She could come back with her father now. Akainu promised himself that he would never lose her again. To never abandon her like he had fifteen years ago. Two years ago, the end of the war..It haunted him for months. His fist, through her chest. He saw it over and over again. It haunted him, day after day, stuck on replay. He couldn't stop it. For some time, he woke up with nightmares. Old ones that came to haunt him, as did new ones. Sometimes he would dream that his finger pressing the button again. That he was back on the Marine ship, his first Buster Call. If he listened closely, he could hear a scream. A scream he could distinguish as his daughter's and wife's, molded together, haunting him. Every time, he willed himself not to press the button, not to see the ship go up, burning in flames. But he couldn't. He always pressed the button, and he always saw the flames. No matter how much he didn't want to, he saw it. He would wake in the night, sweat rolling down his brow, chest heaving for air.

If it wasn't the moments when he killed his wife and destroyed his home, it would be when he almost killed his daughter. He still remembered his magma, oozing from his hand, dripping down his arm, burning holes in the ground. He remembered the winds trying to push him back, the winds that came from Jade's stomach. He remembered gently pulling his arm out, trying to save her. He remembered looking at her body after he pulled his fist out, looking at the huge hole where her heart was suppose to be. He remembered looking at his fist, slick with her blood. Her blood. But most of all, he remembers crying. He remembers, after the war was over, running into a forest, not caring what was in it, just running. He remembers getting to a clearing, where all the animals had fled in terror from all the noise he made. He remembered falling onto his knees, screaming and sobbing at the sky at the hopelessness of it all. Finding out Jade was alive, and then that he almost killed her was too much. He remembered thinking that the sound must have echoed back to Marineford. But he didn't care. They could say what they wanted about him. He didn't care. He stayed sobbing for hours. Finally, when he pulled himself up, his eyes tinged with red, he saw what he had made in his grief. He had almost burned the forest down. The grass was grey with ash, and there was few green spots left. The trees had scorch marks on them, well, the ones that weren't burned to stumps. He remembered walking back to Marineford in a daze. No one questioned where he was, why he left. They knew. They pitied him, for losing his daughter. He didn't want their pity. He didn't want that feeling of hopelessness to come back. He didn't wanted to go through that again. Never again.

And he never would. He'd make sure of that, no matter the cost. The boat hit up against the shore, and the Marines docked it. He stepped onto Dressrosa. Everyday people were walking around, chatting with toys and just having a good time. Akainu scowled at them. He'd never be like that, and he'd never try. At least until he got Jade back. Maybe then he could try to be a family again.

A new family. After all, now, the only family he had, was

A broken one.

 **Cuffs' POV (Hehe *laughs nervously. Sorry about all the character change. It's just much more interesting, hm?)**

"Yes, Doflamingo?" I asked him curiously. "What did you need me for?" He grinned.

"Well, there's a certain problem in the port that I feel would not be beneficial to my plan. So, just follow the marine that's in charge of the ship, and if he is being a pest, kill him." I nodded.

"Ok. I understand. And, uh, if my name Jade Alistar?" I asked Doflamingo curiously. His smile fell, and he glared at me.

"Who told you this?"

"Well, there was this old blind man who was dressed in purple. He asked where how to get to the Colosseum, and I told him. Then he asked me my name, and I told him it was Jade. He asked if my name was Jade Alistair and I said I didn't know." Doflamingo nodded, then grinned.

"Well, this changes everything. When I call you on your Den Den Mushi, attack the marine in charge at the docks. But for now, just follow him. Make sure he doesn't know you're following him." I nodded, and stood to leave. "And Jade." I paused. "Don't believe anything the marine tells you. He's just lying." I nodded, and pushed open the door. As I walked out, I could hear Doflamingo laughing.

* * *

 **Wahh! I"m sorry these chapters are short! Don't worry! Long one coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

I watched the marine cautiously. I found that he was the Fleet Admiral, and his name was Akainu. Saying that name brought back painful memories, memories that Past Me may have wanted to suppress. He look familiar, almost as if...he had been important before. I shook it off though. I had to kill him. It was that simple, no strings attached. Akainu barked out orders to his men, mainly to spread out and find the other Admiral. After all his subordinates had left, Akainu started out. I watched curiously as he walked in the opposite direction that the Admiral was. What was he doing? Suddenly, his Den Den Mushi rang.

"Yes? Oh, Fujitora." Akainu listens for a bit before replying. "Yeah, I sent all my men your way. I'm going to try and find her." He paused again. "Doflamingo? He wouldn't help me, just taunt it in my face." Another pause. "Oh, you're going to Green Bit? Ok. If I see any criminals coming out of the Colosseum, I'll catch them." He hung up the snail with a clank. I walked softly across the roofs, following Akainu as he walked across the streets. Suddenly, my Den Den Mushi rang. I jumped in surprise, and quickly leaped off the roof. Akainu probably heard that. But now I had bigger problems. I was free falling off a roof. Good job, Jade. I sighed and tried to aim for the dumpster. And of course, I hit. My snail was still ringing. I sighed and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Ah, Jade. Change of plans. In a few minutes, I'm gonna trap everyone in Dressrosa. After the Fleet Admiral, well, you're following the Fleet Admiral. Anyways, after the Fleet Admiral picks up his Mushi, and after the conversation is done, you attack him. Got it?" I sighed into the phone.

"Do I just attack him with my hands?" Doflamingo chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm fairly sure he'll be surprised. He won't hurt you badly." I sighed again.

"Alright. When is your trap going to go up?"

"A few minutes." The snail clanked as Doflamingo hung up. I sighed, and climbed out of the dumpster. The dumpster wasn't that dirty. It was just full of dust, and I sighed and took off my hat. It was full of dust, and I brushed the Donquixote Pirates' jolly roger tenderly. They took me in, and I needed to repay them. They helped me where no one else couldn't. I had to repay them. Suddenly, lines spiraled out of sky, and spread out over Dressrosa. My eyes narrowed. This must have been the trap Doflamingo was talking about. Soon enough, Akainu's Den Den Mushi rang.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly. "What's with the lines? It feels like I'm in a cage." Akainu paused. "Oh, I'm literally in a cage? Made by Doflamingo? I can't attack him either?" Akainu groaned. "Alright, I'll head over to you. Where are you, the….middle of town. That's not helpful. I'll try to find you. And..." Akainu paused before speaking again. "If I see him, I will kill him. I'm not going to wait. He has here, right now. She could...she could be dying." Akainu clenched his fists and hung up the snail with a clank. I crept out of the shadows slowly. "I know you're here. I'm not stupid, and I can sense you." I still stood out of his sight. He warily turned around in a circle, looking for me. When he faced me, I walked out of the shadows, my hat casting a shadow over my face. When he saw me approach him, he stumbled back a few steps.

"Jade?" He asked softly. "J-Jade." He said once more, trying to assure himself. I furrowed my eyebrows. How did he know my name? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind, and just focused on attacking him. Doflamingo said that he wouldn't hurt me. I hoped that it was true, as if it wasn't, I would probably die.

"J-Jade. I-it's me. D-do you remember me?" Akainu asked me cautiously. My eyes narrowed. What was he trying to pull here? I leaped at him, striking out with my legs. He just backed away, dodging my attacks. "I-I..You know me. You know me. Please, tell me you know me. I-I know you're probably angry about what happened a-at the war, b-but I swear it's not on purpose. I-it was an a-accident." I glanced at him curiously. War? Suddenly, my head was hit with flashback. I cried out in pain. I watched as I stared down Akainu, saying words my brain couldn't comprehend. My mother? My father? Buster Call? It was over as soon as it came, but I fell to my knees and held my head. It gave me a killer migraine. "Jade, are you ok?" I screamed again as I was ripped into another flashback, this one with Akainu and a women. They were crouching over a young girl who was crying because of a scrape on her knee. Was that girl..me? Akainu crouched down beside me, stroking my back softly. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just kill me? My brain couldn't understand with all the flashbacks, and everything that was going on right now. It was too much. It was too much. I arched my back and screamed. I screamed, as my head exploded with images. Images of people being auctioned, images of lava everywhere, images of the cuffs I had on my hands. And finally, images of Akainu and a women together with me, living in a house. I couldn't' take it. I couldn't' take it. My head was going to explode. I screamed one last final time, until everything faded to darkness.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! But the whole fade to darkness thing is so overused...I don't feel like I should use it...but I don't have anything else to use...**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Flashback: 17 years ago_**

" _Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed out, running towards them. "Guess what day it is!" Mother laughed. Father laughed and picked me up, swing me around._

" _Is it..my birthday?!" I laughed and shook my head._

" _Guess again! Guess again!" I cheered._

" _Is it...your mother's birthday?" I shook my head again, giggling. "Then...could it be your birthday?" I laughed and clapped my hands._

" _Yeah! It is!"_

" _Do you know what that means?" I looked at Father curiously._

" _What does it mean?"_

" _It mean..Birthday attack!" I laughed as Father tickled me. "How old are you turning?"_

" _Six!" I held out one of my hands, and two other fingers._

" _Is that really six?" Mother asked me. "Or do you just want another candle?" She smiled at me, and I giggled._

" _Candles!"_

" _Alright, alright. I'll give you another candle. Don't worry Jade." Mother placed another candle on the cake, and Father lit the candles with a lighter._

" _Why don't you use your superpower, Dad?" I asked him curiously. Father laughed._

" _Well, if I did, you wouldn't have a cake! My lava would melt down everything, including your cake." Father poked my cheek, and I giggle. "What's your wish, Jade?" Father asked me. I giggled and opened my mouth to speak, but Mother cut in._

" _Now, Sakazuki, if she tells you her wish, it won't come true!" I nodded._

" _Yeah Daddy!" Father back up, holding up his hands in peace._

" _Alright, alright. Make a wish, Jade!" I nodded, and sucked in a breath. I closed my eyes, and thought back on my life. My eyes opened, and I knew what I wanted for my wish. 'I wish this would last forever.' I thought, and blew out all the candles with on breath._

" _What was your wish?" Father asked me curiously. I giggled again._

" _I can't tell you, Daddy!"_

 _ **1 year later**_

" _Hey pumpkin, today's your birthday!" Father asked me. I smiled._

" _Yup, Daddy" I cheerfully said._

" _Well, Mommy's buying ingredients for a cake right now!" I grinned at Father._

" _Really?! Is it gonna be vanilla? She knows I hate chocolate, right!?" Father laughed, and tousled my hair._

" _Of course, sweetheart. But I wanna give you something." He handed me a ring. I looked at it in wonder. The ring was beautiful. The band was silver, and there was a snake with blood red eyes coiling around it._

" _It's so pretty." I breathed out._

" _Wow, you really think so kiddo? Anyways, I gave your mother this ring to symbolize our marriage. Your mother has a superstition where snakes are good. They bring good luck with them, and symbolize love and happiness." I peered at him curiously._

" _What's sym-o-lize?" I sounded out the word, trying to understand. Father laughed again, and place his hand on top of my head._

" _Don't worry about it kiddo. For now, this ring is really special to your mother and I, and I talked to your mother, and she agreed to let you have it." My eyes widened._

" _I get to keep it!?" Father laughed and nodded._

" _Yup. It's your birthday present from us. I hugged Father tightly._

" _Thank you." I held the ring tight in one hand, eyes shinning._

" _I'm home!" The door slammed as Mother came home._

" _Mother! Thank you!" I tackled her into a hug, and she fell back into the door._

" _Wha..?" Mother asked, confused. Father laughed and hugged us both. As I was squished between Father's rough, yet soft embrace, and Mother's warm and welcoming hug, I never wanted to let go.._

 _ **1 year later**_

" _Mom, come on! Why can't we go today?" I complained. Mother smiled, and gently said, "Well, the ship we were suppose to be on left already. And the next ship to Sabaody Archipelago leaves in 10 minutes. We don't have enough time, honey. I'm sorry, but we need to leave tomorrow." I sighed, and kicked up my feet as I lazily twirled my mother's ring around my finger. I grinned at it, remembering how I got it again._

" _Sorry, Mother. I tried to get up early, and I did! But.." I pouted, and looked down. "I feel asleep again…" Mother laughed. "I did want to move! I swear!"_

" _It's alright, Jade. You tried, and it's ok that you didn't wake up. You tried your best. Oh! And, when your father calls, I'm gonna tell him we're not on the ship. I don't want him to worry, though." Mother sighed._

" _It'll be alright! Dad will know!" I said cheerfully. "By the way, Mother, can I go to the shops? I wanna get something before we leave." Mother sighed, and handed me a few beri._

" _Alright, Jade. But, be back in an hour. I have a bad feeling about today." I nodded, my face beaming._

" _Don't worry! I'll be back in less the time!" I sprinted off, running through the streets, dodging people left and right. I saw what I wanted to get Mother and Father yesterday, and I hoped it would still be there. I skid to a stop as I neared the shop. "Mister Shopkeeper!" I called out. The man turned around, and smiled at me._

" _Ah, yes Jade? Do you want the pendant that you were looking at yesterday?" My head bobbed up and down. "Well, it's 40 beri. Do you have that?" I handed the shopkeeper the bundle of beri my mother had given me. He counted out the money carefully, and smiled at me again."You're 60 beri extra. Do you want to buy something else?" I glanced at what else the shopkeeper had. He had..A hat! Father would love that hat, it might have been black, but he always told me he wanted a hat to cover his head. It fit perfectly with Mother's gift. Mother's pendent was red, with a dog breathing out fire. Father could do that! I think? But I didn't' worry about that. Mother would be happy, it'd be like Father was always watching her!_

" _That hat!" I declared. The shopkeeper turned around, and took the hat off the rack._

" _Alright. Here." He handed the hat to me, and I clutched it in my hand. "Do you want a bag?" I shook my head. "Actually, I want to give you something." My eyes peered at him curiously. Give me something? What was he going to give me? He turned around, fiddled around in the cash register, then pulled out a pair of silver cuffs. "I have a bad feeling about today, and I think you'll need these more than me." My eyes widened in wonder. They were so shiny, and I could see my reflection in them. "Hold out your hands." The shopkeeper ordered. I did as he told, and he placed the cuffs over my hands and onto my wrist. I touched the metal gently. It was vibrating, as if...it was alive. I shook my head. I couldn't' wear these. Mother would ask where I got these, and I didn't' pay for them. I couldn't take it! I tried to pull the cuffs off, but they wouldn't' budge. I pulled harder and harder, until my entire wrist was red._

" _Why won't' they come off?" I asked the shopkeeper angrily. "Why won't they come off?!" The shopkeeper shook his head._

" _They will never come off. Don't worry, you'll need these today." I ignored his words, and kept pulling._

" _Take them off!" My voice was shrill, and I was desperate. "TAKE THEM OFF!" I looked for the shopkeeper, but he had ran into the crowd. "Where are you?! TAKE THEM OFF!" I clutched the pendent and hat tighter in my fist. I couldn't risk a pickpocket stealing them. Suddenly, I heard a voice echoing throughout the island._

" _ATTENTION! EVERYONE, REPORT TO THE DOCKS. WE ARE EVACUATING THIS ISLAND. AFTER ALL THE PEOPLE ARE IN SHIPS, WE WILL BOMB THIS ISLAND. IF YOU SEE ANY SCHOLARS, DO NOT LET THEM GET INTO A BOAT. THEY ARE TRAITORS TO THE WORLD GOVERNMENT." I looked up at the sky. Traitors? All I heard, was that we were suppose to go to the docks. But I couldn't go without Mother! I pushed and ran through the crowd, looking for Mother. They wouldn't actually bomb Ohara, would they? I pushed my way back towards my house. I saw marine guards holding down Mother. My eyes widened and I crept closer to them, spying._

" _I can't leave until I find my daughter!" She demanded towards the guards._

" _Sorry, ma'am, but we're under orders to have civilians brought on a ship immediately. We'll bring your daughter onto a ship after." Mother stopped resisting._

" _You swear?" The marines nodded. Mother glared at them, but let herself be taken away. The marines watched Mother leave and laughed._

" _Did she actually think we'd find a little brat?" One remarked to the other once Mother left. "Like we'd spend time trying to find a child. This island's gonna go down in flames. It's not like we're not going to die. We want to live too." The marines laughed and left the house. I glared at them, but followed the path Mother had taken. As I crept along the buildings, I saw that everyone was being evacuated. Some women were screaming, babies were crying, but worst of all, in the streets ahead, someone had found a scholer. The scholar stood there, cowering as a marine advanced on him. Finally, the marine shot him dead. My eyes took it all in. I stood shocked. 'They just killed...someone." I thought to myself. 'The marines...The good guys...Just killed someone.' I shook it off, and continued following Mother. The marines were good, Father said so. Father was part of the marines. Father wouldn't harm Mother or me. As I followed them to the port, they shoved Mother roughly onto a ship._

" _Where is my daughter?" She demanded._

" _She'll probably come in on the next boat. Don't worry, we'll make sure she gets to you." Mother opened her mouth to argue, but the ship had already started moving. She stumbled, trying not to fall. As the ship left, I ran up to the marine._

" _Mister Marine!" I shouted out. "I want to get on that ship! Mother's there!" The marine chuckled, and shoved me back._

" _Nope, sorry kid. You're too late. All the evacuation ships left. You can't get on the Marine ships." I shook my head, defiant in my decision._

" _No! I'm going with Mother!" I shouted out. But I didn't' realize that the marine had already left, and was sailing away. "NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! MOTHER!" I wailed out. "MOTHER! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw the ships sailing away. Suddenly, a missile came from a marine ship. I followed it's descent with my eyes, until I realized it was going to hit the ship Mother was in. "NO!" I screamed out. "MOTHER! NO!" The ship blew up, rubble flying everywhere. I clutched the pendent I was going to give her harder. "Mother…" I whispered brokenly. I harden my resolve, and turned towards the marine ship that had fired the missile. Even from here, I could make out shouting._

" _WHY DID YOU JUST DESTROY THAT SHIP!?" An angry voice yelled._

" _There could have been a scholar on there. Even if only one scholar escapes, that means that the mission failed."_

" _You go to extreme measures, Akainu." My ears perked up. Akainu? That was Father's code name...Suddenly, missiles exploded from various marine ships, all headed for this island. I screamed, and covered my face. The missiles exploded, and fire raged all over the island. I screamed again, and ran towards our house. But I was too late. The house was on fire, and I watched through teary eyes as the last of the house burned away. "No.." I whispered. I ran towards the center of the city, where Mother and Father and I used to take walks, and laugh at the birds. It was on fire too, and the birds were gone. I ran to my school, where Mother or Father would walk me everyday too. It was on fire, and the fire overpowered me. I fell to my knees, and cried. My world, was gone. Everything that happened in my whole life, was gone. Burned to a crisp. I clutched the pendent harder, and stood shakily to my feet. I ran again. I had to check something. But as I ran, I fell and tripped over a piece of debris. "NO!" I shouted out, my hand reaching for it. But it was too late. The pendent fell into the fire, and I watched as it melted. "NO!" The last thing...that was of any value to me. I screamed, fell to my knees again. I didn't care about the heat, the flames. I screamed again, a gutted cry echoing over what was once my home. The fire burned hotter, and hotter, and it slowly crept towards me, wanting to pull me into an embrace. I let it. I didn't care anymore. But just as the fire was about to consume me, my cuffs glowed. I looked at them with wide eyes as they sucked in all the fire. The fire vanished inside them, like water in a drain. I touched the cuffs. It was hot, but not a blistering hot. Hot..like a comfortable hot. Like….Father's heat. I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to think about him. He killed Mother, and would have killed me. I needed to get back at him. I looked at my cuffs curiously. Could they pour out fire since they absorbed them? I focused on the cuffs, and sure enough, fire trickled out. I grinned. If I could absorb fire, that means...that I could also absorb Father's powers. By now, most of the fire had gone out, and Ohara was a barren landscape of black ash. I could already plan it out in my mind. I could find Father again, and make him pay. He would pay. He would pay dearly. I looked down at my hands, and was surprised to find that I was still clutching the hat. I released my hand, and the hat fell to the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. It was just a black hat, but it held so much meaning. I took the hat and placed it firmly on my head. It would serve as a reminder, of what happened here. It would remind me of my goal in this world. To make my father pay._

 ** _***Line Break***_**

 _It wasn't that bad on Ohara now. I lived in a little hut that had managed to remain standing. Of course, there wasn't any food, and that was bad, but I could bear for now. I didn't need food for a few more weeks. Hopefully. Of course, it now that my stomach decided to be hungry. I held it as it grumbled, pleading with me for food. I sighed, and ventured out. I walked back to wear I had bought the pendant, and found a little box. I picked it up curiously, and looked at it. It was just a wooden box, and I opened it and found a fruit. I furrowed my eyebrows. Was this a trap? As I opened the box, a sheet of paper fluttered to the ground. I picked it up curiously._

 _To whomever opens this box:_

 _This is a Devil Fruit. This Devil Fruit will give you the power to control the wind, but eating this Devil Fruit will result in you not being able to swim. I know that this Devil Fruit will be important to whomever picks it up, and I would like that person to eat it. I know it's you, Jade. Eat this Devil Fruit, and you will be able to finally make your Father pay. But before you eat it, finish reading this letter. Today at sundown, your father will come in a small boat. He will realize that he killed you and his family, and destroy this island. You must absorb his power and escape before he does so. His power is strong, and will help you in your life. Next, there is a small boat tied to a small dock at the other end of the island. You can use that to escape, just remember not to touch the sea water. It will drain your energy and kill you._

 _From,_

 _The Shopkeeper_

 _I finished reading the letter and exhaled. The shopkeeper was correct before, I did need the cuffs. I don't think he was lying in this letter. I took the fruit from the box, and shoved it into my mouth. I chewed furiously and swallowed. Then I almost puked. The fruit tasted disgusting! Suddenly, I felt weird. As if, something had changed. I held out my hands and blew. Nothing happened. I sighed. I would really need to practice that. At least I had about 4 more hours to do that._

 _True to his word, Father showed up around sundown. I was watching as he docked his ship, and stepped onto shore. I had exchanged my clothes for something else, and I left my clothes ripped and torn near where our old house use to be. I also placed a marine cap not to far from where where the shirt was, and...my mother's ring. I didn't want to give it up, but...I clenched my fists. I had too. I found a place where I could watch what was going on, but not where Father could find me. When Father arrived, he called my name, but I stayed where I was. Then, Father saw the trap. He ran to where our old house was, a hand out, calling my name again and again._

" _NO! JADE!" He cried out. He clutched the marine hat, holding it to his chest. As the shopkeeper had said, Father's fist covered in lava and he punched the ground. The cobblestone cracked, and I absorbed the bits and pieces that came my way. 'I'll never use it.' I promised myself. 'I'm just doing what the shopkeeper told me to do.' I ran from Father as lava erupted through the ground. It oozed through the streets, and I dodged it the best I could. I ran towards the other side of the island, ignoring all the lava and earthquakes that happened because of Father. He deserved this. He deserved to think that I was dead. I quickly unhooked the boat as the earthquakes grew violent. I sailed off, looking back. The island was turning into a volcano, and lava flew everywhere. I glanced at my once home, and the person who was causing all this destruction to it. It was still my Father. He was still the villain._

* * *

 **BOOM! Long chapter right there! Oh god, this one was a monster to write. 3,000 words...But I have to make it up to you cause the chapters before were so short...**


	14. Chapter 13

I groaned. My head ached, and I could hear destruction going on around me. I groaned again, as someone frantically shook me.

"Jade! Jade! Wake up!" The person shouted in my face. I groaned again, and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked, staring up at the sky. Doflamingo! My head shot up, and I pulled myself up. That demon! He lied to me! "Jade!" I looked to the side, and saw..Father! He really did come back for me. But..could I really forgive him? I didn't know. "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yes.." I paused. What should I call him? He wasn't Akainu anymore, but..he wasn't Father either. "Yes, Sakazuki." I finally decided on. His eyes widened, and he smiled a bit.

"Alright, I need you to stay here. We need to evacuate the civilians. Jade, please stay here. I'm begging you." I nodded.

"Alright, I'm stay here. Don't worry." Sakazuki breathed out a sigh of relief, and left, running towards the downtown area. I grinned at him and ran the other way. Did he really think I'd wait while I could be doing something important? As I ran, suddenly, someone suddenly kicked me in the head, and I fell down, clutching where the person had hit it. The person laughed.

"Oh, Jade. Or should I say Cuffs now? I don't know which one you prefer. Doflamingo has a lot for you?" I groaned internally. First, I find out that my life was a lie, now I'm being kidnapped for a master plan made by an insane flamingo? Of course, now I'm going to lose conscious. As I thought that, black filled my vision, and I sighed. How many times has this happened?

Line Break

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was on the top of the royal palace, next to Doflamingo.

"Ah, you're awake." Doflamingo chuckled. "How does it feel to have your memories back?" I stood up shakily and ran towards him.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I shouted out.. Doflamingo laughed, and dodged my attacks.

"Well, of course. I wanted to have something against the marines, and that was you. You're part of my plan, just like everyone else." Doflamingo laughed and I clenched my fists. Doflamingo infused his fists with Haki, and rushed at me. I clenched my fists again. I didn't want to use Haki, but I had to. He was rushing towards me, intent on killing me. I infused both of my arms with Haki and rushed at him. We met with a clash of blows, his Haki against mine. "You can use Haki?" Doflamingo asked, chuckling as he increased the pressure of his arms. I scoffed.

"Of course. Sakazuki can, can't he? Do you really think that his daughter would be less than capable to use Haki?" I grit my teeth as I tried to resist his power.

"Why don't you use it that often?" Doflamingo question me, his grin growing.

"The wind doesn't like to be trapped." I replied simply, trying to withstand the pressure Doflamingo was increasing second by second. But I couldn't. Doflamingo laughed as I fell back. "I'm not dead yet!" I shouted out again, and rushed towards him. Doflamingo laughed, and I knew I couldn't win. Not like this. I had to hit him when he least expected it. I had to let him hit me with a shot. I infused my leg with Haki, and rushed towards him. Doflamingo easily blocked it, and punched my face with his Haki infused fist. I fell to the side, on my stomach, and coughed out blood. Doflamingo laughed again. I heard the click of a gun. "You should feel proud. I forgave my father and brother with this gun." I coughed out some more blood and started to panic. No, Doflamingo wasn't suppose to kill me! I coughed out some more blood as I tried to think of a way out of this. I-I could….I didn't even know. Suddenly, I heard a voice on the breeze.

"MINGO!" The voice shouted. I cracked a smile. It must be Straw Hat. I heard a thud behind me, and knew that he had landed. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS NOW!" I thought quickly as Straw Hat took up Doflamingo's time. I-I could….An idea formed in my mind and I grinned. This could actually work.

"Well, I would kill you...but you caught me in the middle of some business." Doflamingo grabbed me by the head, and held me up. "Cuffs, decided she wanted to kill me. Of course, I can't just let a small fry pirate kill me. So I'm just in the middle of killing her."

"Cuffs!" Straw Hat yelled out. "You're alive!"

"Cuffs-ya!" I looked over next to Straw Hat, and saw Law. He was clenching his fists. "I'll get you out of this! You can't die until you tell me why you left!" I nodded slowly. Blood was slowly trickling out of my mouth, and I occasionally coughed some more out.

"Well now, Law." Doflamingo threw me on the ground and stepped on my back. "Why would I let you do that? I'm not even going to kill you personally. I'm going to send her father on a rampage first." Doflamingo picked up a Transponder Snail and dialed a number. The snail rung, and I dreaded what was going to happen next. 'No..' I thought. 'Sakazuki is going to go insane. Please, don't pick up.'

"What do you want, Doflamingo?" I heard my father's gruff voice through the line.

"Now, now Red Dog. Don't be so rude. I'm merely calling to tell you I have your daughter." I heard Sakazuki inhale sharply. "I've caught here her, and she's...well...I don't think her condition is well. I mean, if you call coughing out blood a good condition, then she's well."

"Don't you dare touch her." Sakazuki growled out, seeming animalistic. Doflamingo laughed.

"Of course, now you have two options. One, you could try to harm me, but that would break the truce I have with your other Admiral. Two, you could leave her in the hands of two pirates, Luffy and Law." Doflamingo laughed again. "Of course, you could just abandon her. Break her heart again, like you did those years ago. Or, you could-" The snail made a sound as Sakazuki hung up. Doflamingo laughed. "Well, whatever he's going to do, he's not fast enough. I'll kill her first, since she means so much to the two of you." He pointed the gun at me again, but I was ready. As he shot the gun, I held my hands out until bullet stopped in midair. Doflamingo's veins popped out. "You shitty brat!" He growled. I let go, and the bullet fell to the ground.

"I'm not dead yet. And now Sakazuki is going to kill you." Doflamingo laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Doflamingo grinned again. "You never know." I clenched my fists.

"You're wrong." I told him confidently. "You're wrong! I'll prove it to you!" Doflamingo laughed.

"If you say so. I won't argue." I looked towards Straw Hat and Law.

"Kick his ass for me." I told them firmly.

"Oi! Cuffs-ya, are you going to tell me or not?!" Law shouted out. I nodded towards him.

"Don't worry, someday. I will. Find me after this is over." Doflamingo chuckled.

"Cuffs, do you really believe they can beat me?" I met Doflamingo's gaze head on.

"Yes. I do." I leaped off the roof, and off the plateau. When I finally made it to the streets, I ran. I didn't care who I passed, as long as it wasn't Sakazuki. I had to know. Would he try to get me back? As I ran toward near the edge of town, I heard Sakazuki's voice, as well as the old man I had helped earlier in the day.

"No." Sakazuki said. I listened closely to their conversation, hiding behind a wall. "I'm not going back to save her."

"But, Saka-san, why not?"

"I'm not saving her."

"But you came to Dressrosa to save her, didn't you?"

"Yes, but...these people here don't have justice. I need to give them that." The old man I had helped sighed.

"Saka-san, you would leave your daughter for justice?" Sakazuki nodded. I felt so betrayed. Cared about me, my ass. Like he would do that. I can't believe...they were all false. H-He lied to me. Every single time he ever said he cared about me. W-Was his stupid pride more than I ever was? Tears welled up in my eyes, and I furiously wiped them away. I never should have trusted him. He got me to trust him, a little bit, but now I see that even a little trust was dangerous in the hands of this man. Akainu. The old man perked his head up as I continued crying, and glanced toward my direction. "I see now." The old man said. Akainu looked at him, confused.

"What?" The old man turned toward the wall where I was hiding and bowed. "I'm truly sorry you had to hear that." Akainu was worried now.

"W-Why did you just bow? W-What are you sorry for the person to here? Who is the person?" The old man gazed sorrowfully at Akainu, and shook his head.

"You've really made a mess now. I'll leave you to talk in private." Akainu was really confused. As the old man left, he glanced around warily.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" I wiped away the last of my tears, and stepped where Akainu could see me.

"He was talking about me." I coldly said. " **Akainu**."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Akainu messes up again!**


	15. Chapter 14

Akainu looked at me, his eyes shocked. "Jade." Akainu spoke my name softly. I looked up at him, my eyes cold. "No. I-I didn't mean to. Please. Please forgive me. You're all I have left of...what our family could have been. Please. Forgive me."

"Don't call me Jade." My tone was curt, and unforgiving. Akainu clenched and unclenched his fists. I stared at him, not saying anything. "Jade." Akainu's tune turned pleading. "Please. I-I know it's hard to forgive me, after I left you after those many years, and didn't even search for you. I-I know I had no hope that you were alive. But….don't you miss the old days? When it was just your mother, you, and me? Those times? When I would tickle you, and you would laugh and smile, like your mother use too." His voice breaks. "And then, she would laugh and get us ready to eat. She would get us back on track. Don't you miss her-"

"You're not in a position to ask if I miss or don't miss her. And I told you not to call me Jade." I cut in coldly. Akainu seemed taken aback, and nodded quickly.

"I-I know. B-but…" Akainu looked up at the sky, watching as colors danced across as if it was a canvas. "I really did miss her. I really did. I'm sorry I didn't have any hope that you were alive...but I swear I thought you guys had left. That you were moving Sabaody. The base was going to be finished that day, so I-I thought after that mission..I could just go home, to where you were..and have those happy times again. I wanted them to hurry...but…." Akainu stopped talking, a faraway look in his eyes. "Y-you know, when I first met your mother, she was being harassed by these..people. They...didn't follow the World Government, and I knew that she was in danger. I-I caught them, and saved her. That was when I wanted to be a marine. That was when I wanted to join the Marines. I wanted to feel that feeling again. The feeling...to save someone that I love. The two of you." Akainu sighed again, and looked back at me. "Your mother once asked me, if I would ever love anyone else. I told her yes. She was almost crying when I said that, but...she still stayed. And I was able to explain why." Akainu held out a hand towards me. "I told her...that the other person I would love...was our daughter. I told her that the girl would call her Mother. A-And you did call her Mother. That made her very happy. A-And she-"

"What's the point of you telling me all of this?" I cut in again. Akainu gulped again, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-I just...want you to remember the times when I didn't betray you. Y-You might remember already, b-but I-I.." Akainu sighed. "I-I need to remember. To remind myself...that we can still have a happy ending. T-That we once did have happy times together." Akainu shook his head. "I-I know it's sort of stupid, but...sometimes, it just feels like you'll never forgive. And that….we won't ever be as close as before. I still looked at Akainu with hard eyes, but..I clenched my fists. Could I really give him another chance? "Please. I-I just want things...to go back like before. Before Ohara happened. When you were young, and.." Akainu choked back a sob. "When your mother was still here. I-I just want to start over. Please." I clenched my fists.

"Don't talk about her." I snapped at him. "Don't talk about Mother like that. You don't deserve it. Not now." Akainu opened his mouth to retaliate, but I shook my head at him. "Don't. You might have been her husband, and my father, but..after Ohara...you're not my father." I stepped away from him, towards the street.

"No! Jade! Please!" He begged. I stopped and turned around.

"I already told you not to call me that. Sorry, Akainu. When you show that you truly are my father, and you care about me, maybe I'll find a place in my heart for you." Akainu tried to step forward toward me, but I shook my head. "I told you, don't. If you truly want me to forgive me, let me go. If you really want to be sorry, let me do my own thing. You didn't care about me 15 years ago, why should you now? You didn't care how hard it was for me to eat, that I had to steal.." My voice trailed off and I remembered the memories. "Leave me alone. You'll get a chance at redemption, but it's just not now." Akainu ignored me and tried walk forward again. I shook my head. "I told you, that not any use." I used the wind to hold him in place, and walked out, far away from him.

"NO! JADE! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" He cried out. I ignored him and kept walking. "I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN. I WILL. AND THEN, YOU WILL FORGIVE ME. NO MATTER WHAT I DO, YOU WILL FORGIVE ME!"

Line Break

I sighed as I sat down on a random piece of debris. I felt drained, empty. Fighting with Akainu made me mentally exhausted. I sighed again, and stared up at the sky. 'Mom, where are you? Why can't you help me in this world? I miss you so much. I wish you were here.' I stared up at the sky for a long time, reminiscing about past memories. Why couldn't...Why couldn't we go back to simpler times? I sigh, and clench my fist. What happened...to all those happier times? Where did they go? Why..couldn't our family stay together? I felt my eyes well up with tears. Why...why couldn't the old times stay the same? Why..why did everything have to be so hard? W-why...I furiously wiped my eyes and sat up. I shouldn't be crying because of Akainu. He didn't deserve my tears. Yet…here I was, still crying over him. H-He didn't care about me...and h-he would lie to me about it. I cried harder, tears dripping down and splattering on the ground. I kept crying, even when I heard soft footsteps behind me. "Are you ok?" The person asked. I shook my head and made a shooing motion.

"Please just go." I hiccupped. The person didn't listen, and sat down next to me. I glanced at him, wondering why he would care if I was crying. The man was had blond hair up to his shoulder, and wore a top hat with goggles on the rim. He carried a metal pole with him over his back.

"Why are you crying?" He asked again.

"W-why would you care?"

"You're crying with death and destruction all around you. Of course I'd care." I sighed.

"I-It's really complicated."

"I have time." I sighed again and wiped away the last of my tears.

"My dad just betrayed me again." The man looked me and smiled gently.

"I know how that feels. When was it the first time?"

"Almost 20 years ago." The man whistled.

"Dang. He really messed up. I'm Sabo." Sabo held out a hand for me to shake. I took it, cautiously. "What's your name?"

"Cuffs." I said simply. Sabo grinned.

"Cuffs, huh? 500,000,000 beri?" I cracked a smile.

"My bounty's only that high because I went to the War." Sabo suddenly stopped smiling. My eyes widened. Was he a friend of Ace? Or Whitebeard? "Did you know Ace?" Sabo smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I-I was his brother." His voice broke at the last word, and I nodded at him. No words needed to be exchanged. I understood, the pain, and the hurt. That Ace was never coming back. Suddenly, we both heard a scraping noise. "What was that?" Sabo asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It's coming near the edge of the cage." My eyes widened. Was..the cage moving? "Doflamingo's trying to trap us." Sabo nodded, his eyes wide.

"I need to go save civilians." I nodded and shooed him away.

"Go, now. I'll look after Luffy." Sabo stopped, his eyes wide. "I-Is Luffy not your brother? Sorry, you said you were Ace's brother-" Sabo shook his head.

"No, I'm Luffy's brother too. It's just..Thank you." I smiled at him, and ran towards the palace.

* * *

 **Whoo! Anyways, not gonna post until end of Dressrosa (anime). I know how I'm going to end this, and the end is near! But I need to see all the episodes first...and...I'm sorry, but I just can't read manga. I no understand...**


	16. Chapter 15

I panted as I ran towards the palace. I didn't want to use my Devil Fruit, as that would wear me out a lot. I needed the energy if I truly wanted to defeat Doflamingo. Hopefully, I could assist Law and Straw Hat. I obviously couldn't do it alone, even if I wanted to. Suddenly, a hand pulled me into an alley and threw me on the floor. "Bullet Sting!" The stranger grinned. I gasped in pain as I felt the string pierce the skin in my arms and legs. "Well, well Cuffs. Were you coming to the palace to kill me?" I glared defiantly at him and tried to sit up. "Ah, ah ah." Doflamingo produced strings, and binded limbs to the ground. "You can't leave now. I have so much to say." Doflamingo laughed.

"Why are you here? Did you kill Law and Straw Hat?" Doflamingo laughed.

"My clone's fighting them right now. Law should be dead, and Straw Hat's just about finished. If you were wondering, I didn't tell anyone I was going to do this, not even the top executives. No one knows about this plan." I looked at him, confused.

"This plan?" Doflamingo laughed again and spread his arms out.

"I want to rule the world. I want to destroy all that the Celestial Dragons ever stood for. I want to relish in the flames as the whole world cries out in pain. I want to paint the lands red with blood." Doflamingo's voice turned darker as he spoke. I panted, watching my blood flow out. Was this what he meant? "But, there are obstacles in my plan. Kaido. Big Mom. Blackbeard. Shanks. These are pretty obvious. But..there's also the marines." Doflamingo scoffed. "I knew Akainu would be a problem. I predicted that twenty years ago. But how to get him down on his knees? That's where you came in." My eyes widened. Me? "You were his daughter. I knew he would care for you. You were from his blood and bone, of course he'd care. You were my protection against the Navy." Doflamingo grinned again. "But now, I have a better idea. I don't need you alive anymore." My eyes widened. Was...was he going to kill me now? I tried to absorb the string, but I couldn't. I didn't understand. I should have been able to. Why wasn't I able to!?

"W-why can't I absorb your string?" I asked Doflamingo. Doflamingo laughed again.

"I just said were my pawn, didn't I? I've been controlling your life since the Buster Call. Maybe even when the Buster Call happened. Well, not control entirely, but more...influencing you to do what I want. Who do you think tipped off the marines about Ohara and the scholars?" Doflamingo grinned again. "I gave you your cuffs. I was the shopkeeper. Killed off the other one. Never make a trap you can't get out of." Doflamingo grinned wider, light glinting off his sunglasses. "I was the shopkeeper who gave you your cuffs. I couldn't have you die on Ohara, I needed you a bit longer than that. I even gave you the devil fruit, just for your personal interest." I clenched my fists, scowling at him.

"You didn't give me the devil fruit for me." Doflamingo's gaze turned dark, and his veins popped out.

"What did you say?"

"You didn't give me the devil fruit for me." I repeated. "You gave me it so you could give me a weakness, kill me if things got bad." Doflamingo laughed, his grin returning.

"You got me there. So what if I did?"

"You don't care about anyone except yourself. Your so called family, is just a ruse. Maybe they think like that, but you don't. The only thing you're interested in is achieving your own goal." Doflamingo's veins popped out again, and he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Doflamingo shot more bullets into me, and I groaned in pain. "I was thinking for letting you have a quick death, but for that comment, I'll let you bleed out." Doflamingo walked away, leaving me bleeding on the floor. As he left, I was determined to have one last word.

"Law and Straw Hat will defeat you! You won't win! YOU WON'T WIN!" I shouted out at him. Doflamingo turns towards me and shoots one finale string bullet at me. It sinks into my shoulder, and I grit my teeth, refusing to cry out. Doflamingo turns away, and starts walking again. I struggle to break free of my restraints, but I gave up with a defeated sigh. I couldn't. I watched slowly as the blood trickled out of my wounds, and formed a puddle beneath. I clenched my fists. Doflamingo! He would pay. He would be defeated by Law and Straw Hat. He won't win. Then my thoughts turned to my father. I sighed. If I really was dying, I-I should at least say goodbye. I dipped my finger in the blood and quickly scratched out a message. My father….I did forgive him. He is my father. Not Akainu, not Sakazuki, Father. He was my father. As time passed, I found it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I was dying. I was at peace with that. My life wasn't in vain. I remember when it was just the three of us, Mother, Father, and me. I remember when it was just me. I remember when it was Father and me. I remembered Ace, I remembered Whitebeard, and I remembered Mother. 'Was this what Whitebeard and Ace felt when they died?' I couldn't feel my legs anymore. 'Is death always this slow?' I wondered.

"Jade!" A voice called out. I widened my eyes. It was Father! "No, no, no, no. Jade, please...Don't die!" Father sobbed out. "Please, don't! I can't save you this time!" I shook my head, and smiled sadly at him.

"I-I can't live. I'm sorry, Father." I coughed out blood. The blood flew over my chest, and sunk into my clothes. "I-I forgive you, Dad."

"No, NO! Jade! Please, don't die!" I coughed again. It hurt to speak now.

"Dad…" I coughed again, and weakly pointed to my hat. "My hat….It was a gift. I-I bought for you. O-On Ohara. B-before the Buster Call. I-I kept it..to-to remember to never forgive you...But I do. I forgive you, Dad." Father let a few tears leak out of his eyes.

"Don't talk like that, Jade! You can live! I-I'll get revenge on-on whoever did this! I swear!"

"No!" My Father stepped back, taken aback by the anger in my eyes. "Don't. Doflamingo wants you to do that. Please, just forget about revenge. I-I don't want you to do tha-" I coughed violently, and Father's eyes widened. He quickly ripped off the restraints and helped me sit up. I stopped coughing and held a hand to my shoulder. "Dad, take me hat. A-As a sign. That you remember me. P-Please." Father looked at me doubtfully, but took my hat. I grinned. "T-Thanks, Dad. J-Just promise me one more thing."

"Anything. I swear." Father's fists were clenched, and I knew he was trying not to go and kill Doflamingo.

"D-Don't die too early. I-I want to see you, b-but you better be an o-old man. And...please. Remember me...Promise me, Dad." Father nodded, his eyes welling up with tears.

"I-I promise." I grinned, satisfied.

"Thanks, Dad. I-I love you." I whispered. Father hugged me, enveloping my body with his warm heat. I gazed weakly into the distence, my eyes glazing over. I felt..peace for the first time in a long time. "I-I see Mother, Dad. Sh-She says sh-she still loves you…" My eyes finally drifted shut, my limbs grew numb, but I smiled. I could see Mother again.


	17. Epilogue

Akainu clenched his fists as he stared at your grave. He had buried you in the sunflower field, under the shade of a giant tree. Akainu let a few tears fall to the ground and plop on the ground. Why did you die? Why did he let Doflamingo kill you? W-Why did you forgive him? Y-You shouldn't have forgiven him. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FORGIVEN HIM! W-Why….Akainu let out a choked sob, and dropped to his knees. "I-I'm sorry, Jade!" He cried out. "I-I failed you. Why did you forgive me?!" Akainu clenched his fists again, and openly sobbed. This was Marineford all over again. Why. WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO HIM?! He tried. He always tried to fix his broken family, but...but...this time….there was no coming back. There was no coming back from this. Jade was dead. She was dead. With...with her mother. Together. Akainu wiped away his tears, and stood up, still clutching her hat. 'She said she was going to give me this hat that day. This hat. She bought something for me. She thought about me. If things had gone differently, and Ohara wasn't bombed...would my life be different? Would I have a fixed family? Would...Would my wife still be alive? Why...Why couldn't things have gone that way?' Akainu cried out in frustration, and stared at her grave again. "I'M SORRY JADE! I'M SORRY I COULDN'T SAVE YOU!" His words echoed across the field, his anguish and agony present in his tone. Akainu clutched the hat tighter and tighter, until the cloth was the only thing preventing him from sinking his nails into his flesh.

"Is...Is Cuffs dead?" A small voice asked him. Akainu glanced at his side, tears still falling from his eyes. It was Straw Hat, followed closely by Law. He nodded slowly, and Straw Hat's eyes widened with shock. "No…." Straw Hat breathed out. Akainu shifted his gaze to Law, who was angrily clenching his fists.

"Did Doflamingo kill her?" Akainu nodded. "If it's any help, we captured him. We're going to turn him into the marines. Hopefully he'll be sent to Impel Down. I hope you'll get some revenge. For all of us." Akainu stared at Law in shock.

"All..of you?" Law let out a dry chuckle.

"We met at Sabaody. She was about to join my crew temporarily, but then she didn't. I later found it she went to fight the Admiral. I'm sure she wouldn't have gone if it was you. She asked me so many times if you were the Admiral dispatched, and I told her I didn't think so." Law let out another chuckle. "That must have been why she went. She wanted to see for herself. I've followed her, I've been where she was, I've understood her perspective of things. She would have been a valuable crew member." Law clenched his fists. "Doflamingo. I hate him so much more now." Akainu stared in shock at Law. He didn't know that you had made such an impact.

"I knew Cuffs." Straw Hat pipped up. "She..helped me save Ace. She was pretty strong about only letting me attacking the Admirals...and...then..she saved me. I didn't even know her that well..but she saved me." Straw Hat clenched his fists. "After Ace died, I trained to be able to protect my friends. But...I couldn't protect her…."

"Neither could I. It's not your fault." Akainu replied sharply. "I couldn't protect her...she….she accepted her death in the end….she knew she wasn't coming back…." Akainu sighs.

"Um...If it's not trouble, can I please...just sit here? A-As a tribute to her?" Luffy asks timidly.

"Same with me." Law adds on. .Akainu gave them a bitter smile.

"Yeah. I think she'd like that." They sat in comfortable silence, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Akainu-ya." Law stated. Akainu looked towards him, still lost in thought. "Why aren't you arresting us? We're pirates, and you're the Fleet Admiral. Didn't you swear to never let Straw Hat-ya escape?"

"I did. But Jade would be disappointed if I did, so...I have an excuse this time. But...I hope to never see you captured. You helped her. You may be pirates, but in some way, you were able to help her. I'm not going to capture her saviors." Law nodded in thanks.

"We need to leave for Zou. Straw Hat-ya, let's go." Straw Hat nods, and glances at Cuffs' grave once more.

"Ok, Tra-guy." Straw Hat follows behind Law as he walks away from the grave. Straw Hat pauses for a second, staring directly at Akainu.

"Cuffs really did love you in the end. She did want to forgive you. I don't know exactly what happened today with her, but I know that she loved you." With that, Straw Hat ran to catch up with Law. Akainu stood in shock. She..Jade...she really did love him...She really did forgive him...Akainu's eyes welled up with tears again, and he cried. He cried, tears leaking out of his eyes, never ending. He cried harder than he ever has in his life, harder than Marineford, harder than Ohara. He was done holding it in. He couldn't stand it anymore, and he released all his pent up grief today. The day that Jade was permanently gone. He couldn't bear to cry in front of her, not after...that one memory. When his wife, and her mother, almost left them.

 _Flashback_

 _"Daddy?" Jade's little voice ask him, innocent and childlike. "Why are you crying?" Akainu wiped the tears away from his face._

 _"Because...Because Daddy doesn't want Mommy to leave. But Mommy left anyways."_

 _"Why did Mommy leave?" Jade curiously asked. But Akainu could detect a bit of fear in her voice._

 _"Because..Because Daddy didn't treat her well...and..and…" Akainu choked up, feeling tears flow down his cheeks._

 _"Daddy, please don't cry." Jade clambered onto his lap, and hugged his waist. "I don't like it when you cry. It makes me sad. Please don't ever cry in front of me again!" Jade looked up at him with scared eyes that made his heart melt. Akainu wiped away the last of his tears, and gently placed his hand on top of her head._

 _"Alright, Jade. I promise."_

 _Flashback End_

Akainu punched the ground in anger. Why couldn't the old days stay?! Why did...why did this all have to happen to..his family?! Why!? WHY!? Lava began to slowly trickle out of his clenched fists, and he grew angrier and angrier as he did so. WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO HIM!? WHY!? WHY?! Akainu punched the ground again, and felt all his anger vanish. All he was left with was fatigue. He breathed heavily, calming himself down.

"D-Don't die too early. I-I want to see you, b-but you better be an o-old man. And...please. Remember me...Promise me, Dad." Akainu recalled Jade's words, and clenched his fists. 'I promise to always remember you.' Unconsciously, he clutched Jade's hat a little tighter. 'I won't ever forget you. I swear. Never. How could I...When I've hurt you so many times?' Akainu looked towards the setting sun. He hadn't even realized that it was almost dark. As he watched the setting sun, he remembered something his wife use to always say.

"Ever new beginning comes from another beginning's end. I think I'm ending a chapter of my life." She would say and smile as he embraced her in his arms.

"Am I your new beginning?" He'd ask her, and she would laugh and nod.

This was his ending, with Jade. But another chapter of his life. He grieved enough. She deserved to be remember as his daughter, not as a mercenary. Akainu glanced once more at the setting sun, and turned away as the stars came out.

 _'Life will go on, no matter how hard you want it to stop. But they'll remain in your memory, as long as you still love them. And he did. He loved her dearly. He would never forget. She would remain, forever in his memory. Waiting for the day his family could reunite, and be happy once more.'_

* * *

 **Holy crap, I finally finished it. I just want to say thank you to everyone who's read this. I started out on this as a love story, but as I thought and made Cuffs, I fell more in love with Akainu, and his personality. He just...seems so much like a character that everyone hates to love. But he's awesome. I hoped you enjoyed this story, and thank you for reading _!_**


End file.
